


Nothing More Deceptive Than An Obvious Fact

by Geekygirl24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Murder Mystery, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Disability, Explosions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Pining Jesse McCree, Warning: Arranged Marriage, Warning: Domestic Terrorism, Warning: Hinted Child abuse, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse never though they would find each other, espeically in high school of all places. With Hanzo having recently moved to the town and Jesse dragged out of a gang, everything was going well. When a series of unfortunate events (including Genji's accident) leads to Jesse being blamed for an attack on the school, he is forced to run for his life, leaving Hanzo and his happy relationship behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, as a relatively new member of the Overwatch fandom, this story will either be fantastic or awful…. I’ll take the risk.
> 
> This is for the McBigBang event on Tumblr, which focuses on the McHanzo ship. It is a modern au that should hopefully reach over 15’000 words
> 
> Anyway, enough of my babbling. Please read, review and enjoy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

If anyone told Jesse he would end up here one day…. Well, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

 

After his Mom was killed and dear old Dad was thrown into prison for it, Jesse was recruited into the Deadlock gang.

 

They were a ruthless gang of individuals who supplied weapons and drugs to their clients, often robbing transport vehicles and killing anyone who got in their way.

 

It was only a matter of time before Jesse ended up here.

 

They entered the borders of Overwatch, a large town near the border between America and Mexico, on the fifth of the month. Five days later, the entire gang was taken down by a sub-department of the police force known as Blackwatch, and they were all arrested and thrown into separate interrogation rooms.

 

If anyone had told Jesse he would meet his future parents in this room, then he would have laughed at them.

 

Jack Morrison had attempted to be nice at first, but when Jesse resisted and spat at him, his attitude flipped, and Jesse was just another kid with no future.

 

On the other hand, Gabriel Reyes wasn’t fazed. In fact, he even seemed amused as he watched the teen curse him out and call him every name under the sun in his southern drawl.

 

Gabriel Reyes didn’t care if Jack Morrison had given up on Jesse…. It became obvious that he wasn’t going to make the same decision.

 

Less than five hours after he’d been forced into the interrogation room, Gabriel Reyes was dragging him out of it and pushing him into a car.

 

“It’ll take a lot of paperwork, and Jack will be pissed, but I think I have a way for you to pay back society for everything that you’ve done.” Chuckled Gabriel, barely glancing at Jesse in the front passenger seat, “Community service by working in the Blackwatch department. Fetching coffee and copying documents for us, things like that.”

 

“And if I don’t wanna do that?” Jesse sneered.

 

“Then I’ll take you back to the police station and you’ll be charged with the exact same crimes of the rest of the gang. From there, you’ll be sent to the Youth Juvenile centre and that’s the last thought I’ll ever have of you.”

 

Jesse curled up into a little ball at this, hunched over in his seat as he heard Gabriel audibly sigh. 

 

“Look niño… I don’t want to scare you like this, but I am trying to help you here. It’s unconventional, yes, but I don’t want to see you ruin your life like this.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

As the car slowly came to a stop outside a nice suburban home, Jesse frowned. “Where are we?”

 

“Home…. You’ll be staying with me and my family until we can find a more permanent home for you,” Jesse didn’t even have time to protest as Gabriel parked the car, came around to the passenger side and tugged the teen out of the car, “Come on niño. Don’t dawdle.”  
Almost as soon as they strode through the front door, a familiar voice could be heard bellowing from the back of the house.

 

“REYES!” yelled Jack Morrison, as he stormed out of the room at the end of the corridor and headed straight for them, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”

 

Making sure Jesse was behind him, Gabriel shrugged. “I assume the Strike Commander’s called you then? I would like to point out, he thought it was an innovative idea…. Sort of.”

 

“Yes, he called me! But it should have been you! Why didn’t you tell me you were doing this?!”

 

Jack gestured angrily at Jesse, who couldn’t help but duck behind Gabriel as the Blackwatch member straightened up. 

 

“I sent you an e-mail and I left a message on your mobile…. It’s not my fault you don’t check them often enough!”

 

“When it comes to the removal of prisoners and any information regarding their sentence, you have to- “

 

“- report it to the Strike Commander. Which isn’t you Jack!”

 

Before Jack could reply, Gabriel audibly sighed, glancing back at Jesse, before gesturing upstairs. “The guest room is the first door on the left. Make yourself at home.”

 

“Ummmm, shouldn’t I- “

 

“- Now McCree!”

 

“Alright! Alright!”

 

As Jack and Gabriel started bickering once again (although a little quieter this time), Jesse raced upstairs and hurried into the indicated room, shutting the door behind him as he began to pace the room.

 

“Crap, crap, crap…” he muttered, moving over to the window and glancing outside. The drop was far too severe for him to make a hasty exit, causing him to curse again, “Crap, crap, crap!”

 

“Ummm, you’re not supposed to use words like that idiota!”

 

“Yeah! They’re real sticklers for cursing. I slipped up once and it was game over!!”

 

In the middle of his mini freak-out, Jesse had failed to notice the door slowly opening and two pre-teens sidle into the room, wicked smirks on their faces. However, as soon as they spoke, Jesse yelped in surprise and span around to face them.

 

“Hola…” waved a girl with purple highlights in her dark hair, phone clutched in her other hand as she smirked at Jesse, “… what’s the matter? Scared of a couple of little girls?”

 

Her friend nodded, keeping her eyes on a hand-held video game. “He sure sounds like a scared little girl.”

 

“I do not!” Jesse exclaimed, glaring at the pair, “Who the hell are y’anyways?”

 

“None of your business cowboy…. What’s with that hat? Are you competing in the loser of the year contest?”

 

Before Jesse could blurt out a vicious reply, he spotted a figure suddenly appear behind the girls, plucking the game from the smaller girl’s fingers and holding it up in the air as she protested. “Don’t you girls have anything better to do than bother people…” sighed Gabriel, “…. Homework perhaps?”

 

“It’s summer Papi!” exclaimed the purple-haired girl, “And we weren’t bothering him, were we cowboy?”

 

Once again, before Jesse could say anything, Gabriel spoke up. “Well you’re bothering me chicas…. Go on. If you’re that bored, you can help your Dad with tea.” He held up his hand as the girls immediately started to protest, “No arguments. I’ve had enough of them today.”

 

At their Papi’s warning glare, the girls ran downstairs (with the smaller of the two pausing to grab her game). Once they were out of earshot, Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Maybe you can help him get that stick out of his ass.” He muttered, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

Jesse warily watched as Gabriel scanned him from head to toe, a sad look flashing across his face.

 

“We should really get you some more clothes…” muttered the older man, “…. Some better fitting clothes.”

 

Wincing slightly, Jesse tugged at the chest of his t-shirt…. It was only a little baggy…. Alright, it was better suited for someone twice his size and weight, but at the moment, it was all he had.

 

“Don’t worry about Hana and Olivia…” continued Gabriel, not noticing Jesse’s discomfort, “…. They’re nosy, but they mean well.” He suddenly frowned, “But knowing those two, everyone is going to know you’re here very soon.”

 

“…. Sorry.”

 

Gabriel waved a hand in dismissal, “It’s not your problem… the only person this is going to bother is Jack.”

 

“Yeah…. Are you two married?”

 

“Much to my eternal shock, yes…. That’s not going to be a problem, is it?

 

Quickly recognising the warning tone for what it was, Jesse held his hands up and shuffled backwards. “No problem! No problem!”

 

Keeping his hands up, Jesse tensed when Gabriel looked him right in the eye, as though trying to read his mind. 

 

Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, Gabriel nodded and headed back towards the door, “Dinner will be in an hour. Curry, if you like that sort of thing,” Noticing how pronounced Jesse’s cheekbones were, and the thinness of his wrists, Gabriel frowned. “Note to self…. You need a trip to the doctors before we go get some clothes.”

 

“What’s the point?!” Jesse blurted out, “Your husband’s only gonna kick me out later.”

 

“No, he won’t niño. He can be as pissed off as he wants, but you ain’t leaving until we’re sure you’ll have somewhere permanent to live.”

 

“But…. The arguments and- “

 

“Niño…” Gabriel chuckled, “… just because me and Jack argue a lot, it doesn’t mean I love him any less. Sometimes the person you argue the most with, is the person you love the most…. You’ll find someone like that someday.”

 

As he walked out of the door, Jesse collapsed onto his bed and glared at the ceiling. “Not bloody likely…” he muttered to himself, “… love sucks.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

If anyone had told Hanzo Shimada, that one day he would end up moving to America, he would have sneered at them.

 

His Father was Head of the Shimada family, a powerful clan that operated in Japan, with ties to the Yakuza. Why would they leave?

 

He was wrong.

 

Staring out of his new bedroom window, his face neutral at the sight of men moving box after box into the mansion, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. 

 

How was he meant to become head of the Shimada clan, when the Shimada clan was in Japan and he was here?

 

“Isn’t this amazing brother!” he heard an enthusiastic voice from behind him, as a smaller body barrelled into him, skinny arms wrapping around him, “There’s a training room and everything!”

 

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at Genji’s enthusiasm. The twelve-year-old had developed a deep love for American pop culture, and now that he had the chance to experience it first hand, he was in seventh heaven… at least that made one of them.

 

Genji started for the door and shouted over his shoulder, “I’m heading to my room to unpack, byeeeeee!” Before Hanzo could respond, Genji had disappeared, racing away towards his own room.

 

“You do not seem happy my son…” came his Father’s voice from the doorway, a few minutes after Genji’s disappearance, “… is your chosen room not to your liking? I’m sure we can find another one that would better suit your needs.”

 

Sojiro Shimada was a harsh looking Japanese man, his long black hair tied back as his cool, grey eyes continued to stare at his eldest.

 

“Or, perhaps it is something else?” continued Sojiro, “An anger directed at me I detect?”

 

There was a brief silence between the two, before Hanzo shook his head and sighed. “I do not understand why we must live here now… It seems like an odd decision to make.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“…. You were one of the most powerful men in Japan. Here, you are just another business man…. You are even wearing American clothes.”

 

Sojiro glanced down at the finely tailored suit that he was wearing, remaining silent until Hanzo started to squirm uncomfortably.

 

“So….” Sojiro finally spoke up, “… you now believe me to be another spineless American, is that what you are saying?”

 

“No, I- “

 

“- Oh, but it is my son.” Stepping further into the room, Sojiro kept his eyes on his oldest son, “Know this Hanzo…. Just because I am in America, it does not mean I cannot rule over my clan. Even from here, they will all obey me… what I need to know, is will you?”

 

Hanzo bowed low, his fists clenched at the humiliation of having his Father speak to him as though he were five years old again. “I will obey Father. I will always obey.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

For a time, it seemed as though Sojiro was simply going to leave, until his cool exterior seemed to melt, and a weary look appeared on his face. “I know you believe I am being harsh on you my son…” he whispered, “…. And I know that ever since your Mother’s passing, I have not been around to teach you the family business. Part of me hopes you will find someone who you love as much as I loved your mother…. Another part of me hopes you will not.”

 

As his Father left the room, Hanzo turned his attention back to the view outside the window. “Do not worry Father…. Love is not for me.”

 

……………………………………………………………………. 

 

Dinner was…. strange to say the least.

 

Deadlock never had ‘family’ dinners. Everyone was expected to help out with any recent raids, and if you didn’t, then you didn’t get to eat.

 

Now, Jesse was faced with more food than he could ever remember.

 

“Hana, pass the potatoes please.” Gabriel spoke up, puncturing the silent atmosphere, “Olivia, phone down please…. Jack, are you actually going to speak to anyone tonight?”

 

Jesse could answer that one…. No. 

 

Jack was probably going to keep glaring at him for the rest of the meal. 

 

While Jesse hadn’t taken the bait, he was sure that there was a small fire on that side of his face, that cheek burning from the anger in Jack’s gaze.

 

“Jack, knock it off!” Gabriel ordered suddenly, obviously having had enough of Jack’s moody silence and fierce glare, “We have three children at this table and you’re worse than all them.”

 

“I ain’t a child!”

 

Gabriel ignored Jesse’s protest and continued to glare at Jack until the other man gave in.

 

“I just don’t see why he has to sit at the table and eat with us…” Jack grumbled, “… he’s a criminal.”

 

“Technically, so’s Olivia.”

 

“It was a minor conviction Papi!”

 

“Actually, it was only a caution, but you know they’re keeping an eye on you from now on”

 

Jesse frowned in confusion as Olivia muttered sulkily under her breath. “Ummmm, what was the caution for?” he asked, ignoring how Jack turned his glare back to him.

 

Before anyone else could answer, Hana eagerly spoke up. “O.M.G, it was totes awesome! Some Scrub decided to hack the system with an aim-bot, and I was all like W.T.F! It’s so unfair! So Sombra hacked the system to report his ass, but she then went AWOL and got into the pig system. They were all like hashtag grumpy face!”

 

65%... Jesse understood about 65% of that.

 

Seeing the confusion on Jesse’s face, Gabriel took sympathy on him. “Someone was cheating on one of Hana’s games, so Olivia decided to break into the computer system and take her revenge for her sister…. Unfortunately, she also decided to break into the police system as well. Hence the caution.”

 

“They were impressed Papi….” Olivia groaned, “… I don’t see why Dad had to punish me.”

 

“It was illegal, and you needed to be aware of this.” Jack scolded, glaring down at his plate, “But this is not the point Gabe. The point is that McCree has done- “

 

“- nothing that wasn’t pushed on him by a criminal gang!”

 

The three children slowly leaned back as the two adults glared at each other.

 

After a couple of minutes of tense silence and heavy glares, Hana suddenly leapt from her seat and raced out of the kitchen. “G.T.G!” she yelled, closely followed by Olivia.

 

Jesse however, was frozen. Any movement could attract the wrong type of attention…. Namely Jack’s.

 

At the girl’s quick departure, Gabriel seemed to deflate as he pushed himself away from the table. “You can take your dinner up to your room Niño…” He addressed Jesse, “…. Get a good night’s rest and we’ll go clothes shopping tomorrow.”

 

The ‘clothes shopping’ section of the statement was whispered, as though Gabriel didn’t want anyone to hear. Seeing the confusion on Jesse’s face, the older man grinned. “With two pre-teen girls, you learn not to mention…. That type of shopping too loudly. My account hasn’t recovered from the last time. Now, go on.”

 

Jesse didn’t hesitate any further, grabbing his plate and racing up the stairs, ignorant to the conversation going on below.

 

“Really Jack?” Gabriel sighed, after he listened out to make sure that none of the three children were eavesdropping, “I thought you would have been a little bit more mature about this. He’s like a lost puppy, and you love those!”

 

Jack just glared at him.

 

“What is this really about Jack?”

 

“…I just don’t want you putting all your faith into this kid and then being disappointed when he lets you down.”

 

“You don’t know that’s going to happen…. Did you see how he was eating?”

 

“Yeah, clearly that gang taught him no manners.”

 

“No Jack…. He was eating like it would be taken away from him at any moment.”

 

A guilty look flashed across Jack’s face as he slowly turned red. “Oh… maybe I can give him a slight chance. The Strike Commander did say yes to all this didn’t he?”

 

“Sí… after a bit of persuasion.”

 

“Well, you are his favourite….” Jack leaned in to give his husband a kiss, “… and that’s why you’re top of the betting pool to become the new Commander.”

 

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to flush, “It’s the Commander’s decision…. But do you really think I could be the next Strike Commander?”

 

“I don’t think anyone else could be as wonderful at the job than you.”

 

Pulling his husband into a kiss, Gabriel grinned. “So…” he muttered, “… am I forgiven?”

 

“… If he breaks or steals anything, it’s coming out of your pocket.”

 

“From our shared account…. Sounds fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“Niño, I need you to copy this document for me.” Gabriel gently ordered, smirking as Jesse leapt to attention, “I need at least ten copies. There’s an important meeting later on today and the Strike Commander hates Power-Point. Everything has to be on paper.”

 

“On it jefe!”

 

Watching as Jesse grabbed the paper and raced down the corridor, Gabriel couldn’t help but think about how much had changed over the last couple of months.

 

Dressed in correctly fitting clothes (although the newly bought BAMF belt buckle was a bit much), Jesse painted quite the picture. It was obvious that he would grow up and break a few hearts along the way.

 

After a few days of attitude, Jesse quickly adjusted to working in the Blackwatch department, darting around the officers as he bickered with Gabe.

 

And the bickering didn’t stop at work.

 

At home, Jesse was slowly getting used to family life, growing more comfortable with the idea of having two pre-teen girls in the same house. He and Sombra (Olivia) got on like a house on fire, often pulling pranks on the rest of the family.

 

Jesse could even understand Hana…. Sort of.

 

Today was a big day though. Later that evening, Jesse would be meeting Jack and Gabriel’s dearest friend, Ana Amari and her family, who had been spending the majority of the summer in Germany, visiting Reinhardt’s family.

 

Jack used to be against the idea of Jesse participating in the reunion, but Gabriel managed to wear him down.

 

“Boss! Boss!” 

 

Suddenly, Jesse came rushing back into the room, his face flushed and his eyes wide in alarm.

 

“There’s a really scary looking man out there!”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, noticing that Jesse’s flush didn’t appear to be from over-exerting himself… it seemed more like a blush really.

 

“Oh? Did he give you a name? Or did you see him and run away to me?”

 

Jesse scowled at him, “I didn’t run away…. I just thought you’d like to know as soon as possible jefe.”

 

“And I appreciate that…. Is there any other information I should know?”

 

With the flush deepening slightly, Jesse shuffled nervously from side to side. “He has his really pretty daughter with him.”

 

Ah. Teenage boys and their hormones.

 

“Haven’t you ever seen a pretty girl before mijo?

 

“Yeah, I’ve just never seen- Wait, what did you call me?”

 

Thinking back on his previous sentence, Gabriel found himself flushing slightly…. He didn’t mean to say that.

 

“Niño… I said niño”

 

“Nah, you said m- “

 

“Jesse, just see what the ‘scary’ man wants!”

 

As Jesse raced out of the room, Gabriel groaned to himself. “Great… well done idiota. Way to scare the kid away.”

 

A couple of minutes later, the door to his office opened once again, and a well-dressed Japanese man made his way into the room.

 

“Captain Reyes I presume?”

 

When Gabriel nodded, the other man smiled. “My name is Sojiro Shimada… I was hoping to make a business proposition to you.”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

Jesse stood in the corner of the room, his teeth nervously nibbling on his lower lip as he stared at the young lady sitting on the chairs near Gabe’s office. 

 

Dressed in traditional Japanese clothing (or at least, Jesse assumed it was Japanese), she was beautiful. With long black hair that hung in front of her face, her face was a mystery… not for long though.

 

Forcing himself into a confident stance, Jesse slowly made his way over, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. “W-well howdy…” he greeted, silently cursing his nervous stutter, “… c-can I get ya a drink or somethin’?”

 

There was a brief silence, before the young lady tipped her head back to stare up at Jesse. “Water. Please.”

 

Alright…. Not a woman.

 

Flushing slightly in embarrassment at his mental mistake, Jesse nodded jerkily. “S-s-sure! I’ll go get it for you!”

 

Ignoring how other members of Blackwatch snickered at Jesse’s humiliating attempt at flirting, Jesse rushed to the department kitchen, quickly grabbing a plastic cup (before replacing it with a glass… it being politer and everything), filling it with water and going back to the young la-man.

 

“Here you go…” He exclaimed, smiling as he handed the glass of water to the young man, “… I hope it’s alright!”

 

The Japanese teen raised an imperial eyebrow as he took a sip of the water. “It is water. I do not see how you can go wrong with water?”

 

“W-well, I- “

 

Before Jesse could finish, the door to Gabriel’s office, and the ‘scary’ man (Jesse didn’t care if Gabriel mocked him, that man looked like he could kill people with a stare) left the room. 

 

“I will give you time to think about my offer Captain Reyes...” the man stated, gesturing at the younger Japanese teen, “… come Hanzo. I believe Genji is spending time at the local arcade.”

 

“Hai Father.”

 

Without even a second glance at Jesse, the pair headed towards the exit.

 

“Hanzo…” Jesse muttered under his breath, a dopy grin on his face, “… wow.”

 

“Get your head out of the clouds kid…” Gabriel gently ordered, causing Jesse to jump slightly, “… the Shimada’s are not to be messed with.”

 

“Yeah… what did he want to talk to you about?”

 

Gabriel frowned, turning away and shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it niño. Get your stuff, we’re heading home now.”

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

Why did this have to happen to him?

 

As Hanzo waited outside the local arcade, his thoughts couldn’t help but turn to the funny (hot) American in the police office.

 

When his Father had brought him along on his little trip, Hanzo had expected nothing interesting to come of it. Just another police captain bowing down to his Father’s power and giving the man whatever he wanted, whilst Hanzo just watched and listened to his Father’s glee straight afterwards.

 

This time was different though.

 

After his Father had entered the room, Hanzo found himself confronted with one of the most handsome men he had ever seen (not that he would ever admit this to his Father… he was expected to marry a nice, Japanese girl and settle down after all).

 

With darkish, tanned skin and light freckles dusting across his cheeks, the American was gorgeous. Despite being dressed in ‘traditional’ cowboy attire (and therefore looking a little bit silly), the American was a proper gentleman, offering him a drink and everything. 

 

Looking back, Hanzo knew he must have seemed very rude…. Making jokes was never his strong suit. That was always a part of Genji’s charm.

 

Speak of the devil.

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo! Hanzo!” his little brother came rushing over, a large plush figure clutched in his arms, “I won! I won!”

 

Sojiro, who had followed his son out of the arcade, chuckled warmly and ruffled the 12-year-old’s hair. “Indeed. It is good to see you are adjusting well to life in America Genji. Hanzo, maybe you should accompany your brother next time.”

 

“Whatever you wish Father.”

 

Privately, Hanzo didn’t want to. Yes, he loved his brother more than anything…. But when their Father allows Genji to act in such a manner when his oldest has to lock away his emotions, lest he be seen as weak… well, it can cause tension between the two brothers.

 

“You okay Hanzo?”

 

Glancing down at his brother, Hanzo simply nodded.

 

“Really? ‘Cause your face says otherwise.” Here, Genji couldn’t resist pulling an imitation of the face in question, making two girls who were passing them, laugh and whisper to each other, their eyes scanning over the younger Shimada brother.

 

This was another factor that caused Hanzo to feel some jealousy for his brother. 

 

He was sure that Genji’s natural charm would have been useful back at the police station. Hanzo felt as though he could have made a good impression, had he himself been able to talk without sounded cold and aloof.

 

But that was how he was raised.

 

Genji had the freedom to act how children should act…. Hanzo only wished he had the same freedom.

 

And yet, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

………………………………….

 

“Jesse? Jesse?”

 

Jesse curled up on his bed, ignoring the knocking on his door. 

 

He was terrified. 

 

The prospect of meeting one of Gabriel and Jack’s dearest friends was terrifying. Jack already had a low opinion of him, what if this mysterious Ana did too? Then, what would Gabriel do?

 

He wouldn’t be keeping some ex-gang member in his house, that’s for sure.

 

“Jesse, come on niño.” The door opened, and Gabriel cautiously peeked his head inside, “What’s the matter with you?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jesse sighed wearily. “Maybe… Maybe I’d better stay in here.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Jesse nodded, “Yeah. I ain’t really the type you want to show off to yer friends, and this way, she won’t have any reason not to like me, so then Jack won’t force you to kick me out or anythin’ and- “

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Gabriel held both his hands up in a silent gesture for Jesse to stop talking, “Who said anything about us kicking you out?”

 

“W-well I just assumed that- “

 

“Exactly. You just assumed that would be the case. Well let me tell you something Jesse McCree…” Gently, Gabriel grabbed Jesse by the chin and encouraged him to meet his eyes, “… Jack has never been able to force me to do anything, so even if Ana doesn’t like you, you won’t be kicked out. Jack won’t admit it, but I think he’s become a little fond of you. Second, I seriously doubt Ana is not going to like you. I’ve already told her so much about you, and she was the one who insisted on meeting you…. You would have to do something serious to make her dislike you.”

 

“… Like being an ex-member of a violent gang?”

 

Gabriel sighed, “Ana already knows about that niño, I wasn’t going to risk someone blurting it out at the dinner table.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Sighing wearily at the downtrodden look on Jesse’s face, Gabriel pulled the teen close, wincing as Jesse tensed at the contact.

 

“If you really don’t want to come downstairs, I’m sure we can make up some excuse. The flu or something.”

 

Silence.

 

“Jesse?”

 

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair nervously, knocking his cowboy hat off of his head. “I dunno…. If I don’t feel good, can I go back upstairs?”

 

“Sure niño, sure.”

 

………………………………….

 

Jesse looked like he was going to wet himself as he backed himself into the corner of the living room. Everyone had heard the car pulling up and the booming of a loud voice directly outside, and almost immediately, Jesse’s cheerful attitude (after Hana and Sombra had helped him relax) disappeared.

 

“Relax niño…” Gabriel muttered, “… Just relax.”

 

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

 

Jesse only tensed even further when Jack went to open the door and a female voice eagerly greeted the blonde man.

 

“Jack! Min aljamil 'ana 'arak!”

 

“It’s nice to see you too Ana….” Jack warmly chuckled, “… I hope you had fun in Germany?”

 

“Oh, it was lovely. Reinhardt’s family were wonderful as usual!”

 

A slender, dark-skinned woman entered the main living room, her eyes locking onto the two girls first as they ran eagerly towards her.

 

“Aunt Ana!” “Aunt Ana!”

 

“Ah!” Ana scooped the girls into a hug, “And how are my two favourite nieces in the world?!”

 

As the two girls began to chatter about their games or whatever drama had happened over summer, a teenage girl (who, judging by the look of her, was Ana’s daughter) entered the room and smirked at Jesse, raising her eyebrow and tipping an imaginary hat at him.

 

Jesse couldn’t help but tip his own hat back, grinning at the other teen.

 

Obviously catching this movement out of the corner of her eye, Ana glanced over in the direction where her daughter was looking and locked eyes with Jesse.

 

Jesse tensed up as Ana slowly made her way over, scanning her eyes over the male teen as a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

 

“Relax…” she cooed, placing a gentle hand on Jesse’s shoulder, a sad frown flitting across her face as Jesse tensed up even further, “… I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I-I-I…”

 

“Oh, you poor tifl….” Ana sighed as she pulled Jesse into a hug, not letting him pull away until he returned the affection, “… I was expecting some skin-head kid Gabriel! This unfortunate thing looks like he’s been half starved!”

 

Gabriel gently pulled Jesse away, and chuckled, “Trust me… he’s doing a lot better now. Jesse, meet Ana and her daughter Fareeha. You can probably hear Reinhardt outside. Ana, meet Jesse McCree.”

 

Nervously, Jesse waved at the pair, just as- Who the hell was that?!

 

Ducking through the doorway, trying to angle his way into the room, was someone who looked like one of his parents was a bear…. Or something larger.

 

“GREETINGS GIRLS!” he boomed, lifting Hana and Sombra clear off their feet as he pulled them into a hug. “IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”

 

Privately, Jesse wondered how the hell their spines were holding up against a hug like that…. Judging by the way the man’s eyes landed on him, he would be finding out very soon.

 

“AHA!”

 

Gabriel tightened his grip on Jesse’s shoulders as the large man, probably Reinhardt, placed the girls back on the ground and charged over. Before Jesse could get himself out of Gabriel’s grip, Reinhardt lifted him into a hug and laughed.

 

“THIS MUST BE THE NEW CHILD!”

 

“Not… a… child!” Jesse groaned, trying to wriggle free, “Not…. A… child!”

 

The other people in the room chuckled at Reinhardt’s enthusiasm, with Ana shaking her head fondly. “Reinhardt… remember what we talked about? Some people do need to breathe.”

 

Thankfully, the large man listened, and Jesse was placed back on his feet, stumbling forwards as Reinhardt slapped him on the back.

 

Gabriel steadied him, before chuckling and gesturing towards the dining room. “Let’s eat… before we have to send Jesse to A and E.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“How do I tell Father…” Hanzo whispered in his native Japanese, gently stroking Natsu’s soft fur and smiling at Fuyu’s antics, “… he’s expecting me to marry a girl of his choosing and continue the Shimada family line. But that’s just not me…. How do I tell him that I’d prefer to marry another man? Preferably one of my choosing.”

 

The two Russian Blue cats obviously couldn’t reply, with Natsu curling up on Hanzo’s lap and Fuyu chasing his tail. At their silence, Hanzo’s thoughts turned to the American…. Again.

 

They had been doing that a lot today.

 

“Maybe…. Maybe I should go back there.” He mused to himself, “Start a conversation with him… ask him to get some tea with me and- “

 

“- Go and see who?”

 

Hanzo jumped slightly in alarm, and twisted around to see his younger brother standing in the doorway. Genji had his arms crossed as he stared down at Hanzo, a confused look on his face.

 

“Genji!” Hanzo growled, “What are you doing?! Haven’t you heard of knocking?!”

 

Genji just shrugged, keeping his eyes on Hanzo. “Go and see who?” he asked again.

 

“It doesn’t matter… what do you want?”

 

“…. Him…. Is it a boy?”

 

“Genji!”

 

“Are you gay?”

 

This was the last straw for Hanzo, who growled and pushed himself to his feet, charging towards his brother who practically danced out of the way and raced downstairs

 

“Father wants you downstairs for dinner!” Genji yelled at his brother, “We have a guest!”

 

Eventually, after he’d calmed down (and the two cats were fed and content), Hanzo made his way downstairs, stopping in his tracks when he saw a large stranger in their sitting room.

 

“Ah, Hanzo…” sighed Sojiro, “… Thank you for finally making it downstairs. I sent Genji up there almost fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Before Hanzo could say anything, Sojiro waved a dismissive hand. “Never mind. I would like you to meet Mister Akande Ogundimu. He has recently taken over the Doomfist Corporation, one of the sub-divisions of Talon.”

 

Ah, of course. A prospective business partner.

 

There were noticeable differences between this meeting and the meeting Sojiro had had with the Police Captain. Sojiro had met the Captain on his own turf for two reasons. One: to acknowledge the man’s authority within the small town and Two: because Sojiro didn’t think he’d be very useful in the long run, therefore he wouldn’t be invited into the house.

 

The fact that Mister Ogundimu was going to be a guest at their dinner table, suggested that Sojiro believed this man was going to be one of their more profitable allies in the future.

 

Best to get on his good side now.

 

“Konbanwa Mister Ogundimu…” Hanzo greeted, bowing slightly before raising up, “… it is good to meet you.”

 

Akande chuckled warmly. “So formal… I do appreciate Japanese manners.”

 

“Hopefully you will appreciate our food as well.” Sojiro led the man into the dining room, and gave him the seat on his left side.

 

Hanzo, as per usual, took the right-hand seat as the heir to the Shimada Clan, sitting directly opposite their guest…. Who kept staring at him.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“He seems like a very nice boy…” mused Ana, as she took a seat next to Gabriel, “… I’m surprised you haven’t signed the paperwork yet.”

 

Gabriel knew what she was talking about… but Jesse wasn’t technically in the system, therefore his adoption wouldn’t be legal either.

 

And Gabriel couldn’t get Jesse’s hopes up like that.

 

There was… one other obstacle.

 

“Jack doesn’t like him…” he muttered, glancing over in the direction of his husband, who was chatting to Reinhardt about a recent incident at work, “… says he’s nothing but a criminal.”

 

Ana scoffed at this, waving her hand dismissively. “Jack needs help removing that stick from his ass. He’s always played by the rules, you know this…. Unfortunately, that can make him blind.”

 

“He can’t see past Jesse’s criminal background and Jesse knows that. The kid’s trying, but if Jack keeps pushing him away, I’m afraid that Jesse will just give up and go back to his old ways.”

 

“Hmmmm…. He seems to get on well with Fareeha. How is he with Hana and Olivia?”

 

“Sombra… she prefers that name.” Gabriel sighed, “He’s great with them. Yeah, they think his hat and belt buckle are stupid, but he’s a good big brother… even if he isn’t technically their brother.”

 

“From what I can hear in your voice, he’s already three quarters of the way there… have you asked him if he’d like to be adopted by you?”

 

“…. I called him mijo today”

 

“Ah…. And how did he react to that?”

 

“… I don’t really know. I might have freaked out before I could ask him.”

 

Ana rolled her eyes and threw a hand into the air in exasperation. “You and Jack deserve each other! I said it from the beginning!”

 

Chuckling, Gabriel didn’t bother ducking from the cuff Ana dealt him. “So, what should I do?”

 

“… I think you and Jack need to have a serious talk. You hold a boy’s life in your hands.”

 

A couple of hours later, after Ana’s family had gone home and the children were getting ready for bed, Gabriel and Jack found themselves alone in the kitchen together.

 

There were a few minutes of silence, before Jack sighed and placed the plate he was drying on the side. “Ana mentioned that you wanted to talk to me…. I think I need to talk to you too.”

 

Gabriel nodded, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth at the same time as Jack.

 

“I think we need to adopt Jesse.” “I’d like to adopt Jesse.”

 

The pair stared at each other in shock for a couple of seconds.

 

“Pardon?” Gabriel finally blurted out, “I-I thought you hated him?!”

 

Shuffling uncomfortably from side to side, Jack shrugged. “I never hated him…. Yes, I didn’t like him, but after tonight… I think he’s happy here, and I don’t really want to take that away from- UMPH!”

 

When Gabriel finally pulled his lips away from Jack’s, he beamed at his husband. “And here I thought I would have to spend hours trying to persuade you.”

 

“…. Hmmmm, maybe I do need a little persuading after all.”

 

“Say no more carino, say no more.”

 

……………………………….

 

Once he was sure that Jack was fast asleep, Gabriel headed into their office (after quickly checking that the children were actually asleep… Hana had a bad habit of gaming until the early hours of the morning).

 

After removing a business card from his coat pocket, he dialled in the number.

 

“…. Yes, hello Mister Shimada? I’d like to ask a favour from you…. Yes, I understand what that means. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“So, run it by me again…” sighed Jesse as he and the two girls walked to school, “…. Lucio is Hana’s boyfriend- “

 

“- He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

Sombra chuckled as Jesse winced, “She only wishes he was her boyfriend. He’s in the same year as us.”

 

Nodding, Jesse continued. “Yeah, along with Lena who fancies the tenth grader and Jamie who likes Emma and- “

 

“Detener! Detener!” ordered Sombra, rolling her eyes. “You had that all wrong. Lena is the one who likes EMILY from the posh school. Jamie is the one who likes the tenth grader.”

 

“Right… and he’s the genius, but it doesn’t seem like it?”

 

Hana nodded, “Yeah. Technically, he’s meant to be in the year below us, but because he’s so smart, he got moved up a grade. He’s a little… erratic, but he’s a good kid. I think you’ll like him.”

 

As they walked up to the school, Jesse couldn’t help but shake his head. “This is going to go horribly wrong.”

 

It was only a few weeks ago, when Gabriel presented him with adoption papers, a nervous smile on his face.

 

******Flashback******

 

“Jesse…. Jesse?”

 

Jesse groaned and squinted his eyes at whoever was shaking him, “Wha- “

 

“Come on niño.” Chuckled Gabriel, wrenching the duvet away from the teen, “Get dressed and come into the kitchen. Jack and I need to talk with you.”

 

Jesse could practically feel his face grow pale.

 

This was definitely it…. the worry he felt with Ana coming around paled in comparison to this level of fear that he felt now.

 

Jack had finally managed to convince Gabriel that Jesse needed to leave.

 

As slowly as he could, in order to delay the conversation, Jesse shuffled into his clothes before finally making his way downstairs.

 

Hana and Sombra had gone to the mall for the day, so it was just the two adults and Jesse in for the day. 

 

When he entered the kitchen, he instantly spotted Jack leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee clutched in his hands… tightly clutched in his hands.

 

“You want pancakes niño?”

 

Jesse turned and nodded silently at Gabriel, who was near the stove.

 

“Alright. Why don’t you and Jackie sit at the table, I’ll be in in just a moment.”

 

Needless to say, the silence was tense between the two of them as they sat at the table. In the middle of the table, was a file…. That Jack was staring at intently.

 

Before Jesse could even think of a conversation starter, Gabriel made his way over and placed a plate on the table, pancakes piled high on top of it. 

 

“Dig in!” he chuckled, “Jesse, why don’t you grab that file for us and open it up.”

 

Pausing in grabbing his third pancake from the plate, Jesse glanced over at the file and slowly pulled it over to him, noticing how Gabriel seemed nervous and Jack’s grip tightened around his mug.

 

Wanting to get it over and done with, Jesse opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper… only to drop it when he saw the words ‘ADOPTION’ written on the top of it.

 

“I-is this… I-i-is this for real?” he stammered, glancing between the two adults until he focused on Jack, “B-but I thought you hated me!”

 

Frantically, Jack shook his head. “I never hated you Jesse…” he sighed wearily, “… I just- “

 

“- thought I was going to hurt you all and rob you blind.”

 

Jack winced, choosing not to say anything.

 

“It’s real niño.” Gabriel stated, finally answering Jesse’s question, “We all just need to sign it.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jesse nodded, tears in his eyes as he pushed himself away from the table and rushed to Gabe’s side, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

 

“I guess that settles it then.”

 

****End Flashback****

 

“Oh, there’s Jamie! JAMIE!”

 

Jesse was startled out of his memories, his eyes darting towards the school gates, where a hunched over figure was waving at them.

 

“G’day mates!” The figure, who was probably Jamie, rushed over to them, “Oi thought you was never gonna get here!”

 

Sombra laughed, ruffling Jamie’s hair (or what was left of it… it was mostly shaved off). “You’re too eager vato! Hoping to catch the Gordito early were you?”

 

Gordito… little pig…. Why was Sombra- 

 

“Yep!” Jamie interrupted Jesse’s thoughts, “He walked past and looked at me… and then he waved slightly!”

 

Hana and Sombra both started clapping, with Hana eagerly congratulating Jamie on this new development…. But Jesse wasn’t focused on that.

 

Walking near the school, heading towards the large doors, was a familiar figure.

 

Hanzo, the mysterious teen from the police department, was striding away from a younger Japanese teen, clearly ignoring the other boy as he stormed inside.

 

“-esse… Jesse!”

 

“What, what?”

 

Hana rolled her eyes, “You were totally AFK dude! We wanted to introduce you to Jamie!”

 

The younger teen stuck out his hand (which seemed to be covered in soot) and beamed at Jesse, “G’day! Oi’ve never met a real cowboy before!”

 

The younger man’s enthusiasm was contagious, and Jesse couldn’t help but return the handshake and smile.

 

After some time talking and being introduced to Hana and Sombra’s friends, the school bell rang, and the group made their way inside.

 

“We’ll take you to the office!” Hana grabbed Jesse’s arm and started to pull him along, “Papa says they’ll have a schedule all ready for you!”

 

“O-okay.”

 

As they got closer to the office, Jesse could see Hanzo and the other Japanese teen seated outside, the younger one looking up when they approached.

 

“Hello!” he greeted eagerly, waving his hand at them, “Are you new too?”

 

Sombra and Hana beamed at the younger teen, with Sombra pushing Jesse forwards. “Nope, just the cowboy. What grade are you going to be in?”

 

The girls brightened up even further when the younger man told them.

 

“We’ll stick around then!” Hana exclaimed, practically pushing Jesse into a chair outside of the office, “We’re in the same grade, so we can show you around!

 

Normally, Jesse would seize this opportunity and tease his little sisters (wow… that was a strange thought), but he was too preoccupied with the teen sitting opposite him.

 

“So… what grade are you going to be in?”

 

Hanzo briefly glanced over. “…. Ninth I believe.”

 

“Oh… I’m a year below you so….”

 

“Hmmmmm.”

 

Flushing at the lack of reaction he received, Jesse resisted the urge to curl up on the chair and bury his face in his knees. Thankfully, he was saved by the arrival of the school principal.

 

“Ah excellent…” the large man beamed at the small group, “… I assume the three new students are here today?”

 

Jesse, Hanzo and the younger teen (probably Hanzo’s younger brother) all raised their hands. 

 

“Wonderful. My name is Professor Winston and I am the principal of this school and the head of the science department. Now, Genji Shimada?”

 

The younger teen beamed up at the principal as he was handed a schedule.

 

“You’ll be in the same grade as Hana and Olivia Reyes-Morrison and their friends, so if you want to follow them?”

 

Genji leapt to his feet and bounded over to the two girls and Jamie, beaming at them as they all walked away.

 

With the young man sorted, Winston turned to the other two teens and beamed at them. “You two are in different grades, so I’ve called the home-room teachers and asked for one student from each grade to be sent down here in order to assist you. In the meantime, why don’t you get to know one another?”

 

Before getting a reply, Winston headed back into his office and closed the door behind him.

 

Five minutes passed, before Jesse cleared his throat and spoke up. “So… Shimada? That’s the name of that business man who moved into that large house ain’t it?”

 

Nod.

 

“Huh… then why ain’t ‘cha at the posh school then?”

 

For a brief time, it seemed as though Hanzo wasn’t going to answer, until finally, he sighed. “My Father believes that by going to a public school, Genji and I will learn important social skills that will be of great benefit for us in the future.”

 

“And you won’t learn them at the posh school?”

 

“Trust me, I made that argument. However, Genji wanted to come to this school, and so it is this school that we must attend.”

 

Hanzo was clearly displeased with this fact, and Jesse chose to simply nod in understanding.

 

Another five minutes passed with no-one coming to fetch them.

 

“This is ridiculous…” Hanzo scowled, “…at this rate, we will be late for our first lesson.”

 

He got to his feet and started to walk out of the office, pausing when he got to the doorway and glancing back at Jesse, “Are you coming cowman?”

 

“Y-yeah! Coming!”

 

Thank goodness Hanzo didn’t seem to notice the flush that spread across Jesse’s face at his unfortunate wording…. That or he chose not to comment.

 

As they strode through the corridors, they walked in silence, barely even looking at each other. Eventually, Jesse couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“So…. Do you have any hobbies?”

 

Hanzo glanced over, a soft smile on his face “Archery… I like archery. Can I assume your hobby is horse-riding?”

 

“Horse-rid- Oh, because of the hat!” Jesse chuckled, shaking his head, “I ain’t even seen a horse in real life.”

 

“Oh…. So why the cowboy hat?”

 

Turning away slightly, Jesse sighed. “My…. My momma wore a hat like this. She got me one as a birthday present.”

 

“… Your Mother is gone now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Hanzo nodded in understanding, his own face falling at the memory of his mother. “I am sorry…” he whispered, “… I know how that feels.”

 

A comfortable, if slightly sad, silence fell between the two as they continued to move down the corridor.

 

“There you two are!”

 

The pair span around to see Professor Winston striding towards them, two teens around their age following on behind.

 

“I thought I told you two to wait!” sighed the Professor wearily, “These are the two students who are going to show you around and now, because you both decided to wander off, you are going to be late to your first lesson.”

 

With how long the other teens were taking, they were going to be late to the first lesson anyway, but neither of them said anything. With both of them in different grades, Jesse took his chance and quickly turned to Hanzo.

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

“I-I- Pardon?”

 

“Your number…” Jesse knew he was blushing slightly, “… maybe we can meet up at some point?”

 

Despite the other teens clearly getting impatient, Hanzo thought to himself for a few moments, before pulling out his phone (one that looked as though it hadn’t even been released yet). “Give me your number…” he practically ordered, “… I will text you.”

 

Spluttering slightly, Jesse blurted out the number, watching as Hanzo typed it into his phone.

 

“There.” Hanzo placed the phone back into his pocket and bowed at Jesse, “I will see you later…”

 

Realising that he’d never given the other teen his name, Jesse chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Jesse…” he blurted out, “… Jesse McCree.”

 

“Ma-cree.” Hanzo muttered, a small smile on his face, “I will speak to you later then.”

 

“Y-yeah!”

 

As they were both lead in different directions, Jesse resisted the urge to jump and down in joy.

 

Little did he know, Hanzo was resisting the urge to do the same.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by and Jesse could barely keep up. 

 

Gabriel and Jack seemed tenser than usual, with the current Strike Commander coming to the end of his career and almost ready to choose his successor. Having missed a substantial portion of his education, getting back into the routine of schoolwork and homework was also stressful…. It would almost be too much if it weren’t for his constant communication with Hanzo.

 

The older teen was quite serious when they talked face to face, but over text, he was hilarious. It caught Jesse off guard at first, but now that the pair had fallen into the routine of texting each other throughout the day and meeting at lunch time, Jesse was more than used to the two different personalities.

 

Right now, they were talking about Genji.

 

Jesse liked the younger teen, he was now a part of Hana and Sombras’s friendship group and spent a lot of time in the Reyes-Morrison household…. But he wouldn’t consider the younger Shimada brother a friend of his.

 

Partly because of the arrogance, and partly because he caused Hanzo so much stress… although his own feelings for Hanzo might affect these feelings.

 

“McCree!”

 

Jesse quickly put away his phone and span around the face the music and dance teacher, Madame Amelie Lacroix, who had her arms crossed and was frowning at him.

 

“Is your phone somehow more important than your grades?”

 

“No Madame Lacroix, sorry.”

 

After tipping his hat, and giving her a sheepish grin, Amelie visibly softened and shook her head.

 

Jesse was lucky that he’d built up a rapport with Amelie before going to school. Her husband, Gerard was a member of the police force, and often worked with Blackwatch. As Amelie didn’t have to teach much over the summer holidays, she would come to the station and visit her husband, which was where Jesse first met her.

 

“Do you even remember what you were supposed to be playing?”

 

Startled out of his thoughts once again, Jesse jumped slightly and turned his attention back to the piano. “Ummmm…. I remember it was Disney?”

 

“It was You’ll Be in My Heart, to be precise. Remember, you were going to practice the piece for both the Christmas concert and my junior class performance. In return, you can put it on your CV and it’ll make up a good portion of your end-of-year grade.”

 

“Oh yeah… sorry Madame Lacroix.”

 

“No worries Jesse. Just remain focused and once more from the beginning!”

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Porque estarás en mi corazón.  
Sí, estarás en mi corazón.  
Desde hoy,  
Iora y para siempre.  
Estarás en mi corazón,  
No importa lo que digan.  
Estarás aquí, en mi corazón, siempre.”

 

“That’s beautiful.”

 

Jesse jumped in his seat, almost falling off of his seat as he spun around to face whoever had just entered the practice room. As soon as he saw Hanzo in the doorway, he started to blush.

 

“Gracias. I-I was just practicing for the school play.”

 

“After school has finished? You are very dedicated.”

 

Chuckling, Jesse shrugged. “Sombra and Hana are in some kind of gaming club. I promised that I would wait for them… might as well practice while I’m at it.”

 

Hanzo gave him a gentle smile, “I recognise the tune, but not the words. What are you playing?”

 

“O-oh, it’s You’ll Be In My Heart… from Tarzan? I was singing it in Spanish.”

 

“… It is a beautiful language.”

 

Jesse beamed at this, tipping his hat and winking at the other teen. “No tan hermosa como tu querida.”

 

It was meant to be gentle teasing…. A little bit of flirting to make Hanzo laugh.

 

The blush that appeared on the Japanese teen’s face was definitely unexpected.

 

Before Jesse could say anything, Hanzo took several steps forwards until he was literally inches away from Jesse. 

 

“Hanzo? Are you- MMMPH!”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise when he felt Hanzo’s lips connect with his, his hands flying back against the piano to brace himself, causing discordant notes to echo throughout the room.

 

It felt like the kiss lasted for hours, when really, it was probably only a few seconds long.

 

When Hanzo pulled away, Jesse could only stare at him in shock, his mouth open slightly as he stared at the other teen.

 

“What was- “

 

Without another word, Hanzo turned away and practically ran out of the room, taking advantage of the fact that Jesse was too stunned to follow him. As the door slammed shut behind Hanzo, Jesse raised a shaking hand to his lips and gently brushed his fingers against them.

 

“Woah…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“Hold still mijo….” Gabriel scolded, gently pulling Jesse closer as he adjusted the teen’s tie, “…. There’s going to be a lot of press there, and you need to look your best.”

 

“I feel like I’m going to choke to death!”

 

Gabriel chuckled, ruffling Jesse’s hair as the teen tried to squirm away. “Well if you do, can you wait until after the ceremony? It’ll look bad in front of the cameras.”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes at this, pulling his shirt collar away from his neck as he patted the top of his head. “Are ya sure I can’t wear my hat?”

 

“Sí mijo. No cowboys allowed.”

 

“And no fun by the sound of it.”

 

Once Jesse was suitably neat and tidy, the pair made their way downstairs to join the rest of the family. Jack was dressed in a tuxedo of his own, whilst Sombra was dressed in a long, black gown, with purple ribbon around the waist and the bottom of the dress.

 

Hana was also wearing a dress, clearly Korean in style in the colours of blue and pink. Her hair was plaited…. And as usual, her Gameboy was in her hand.

 

“You’re not taking that my little bunny.” Jack chuckled, gently taking the Gameboy away (ignoring Hana’s protests). “It’s a formal event. Everyone will be there, so I expect you to socialise. It is your Papi’s big day after all.”

 

“We don’t know that I’ll get the promotion.” Argued Gabe, a soft smile on his face.

 

“I’m not the only one who’s heard the Strike Commander praise you on how well you’ve been running Blackwatch, and it takes a lot to impress that man.” Jack kissed his husband on the cheek and beamed at him, “You’ve got this.”

 

“… Thank you. When is the new Strike Commander being announced?”

 

“Towards the end of the evening. It’s going to be a normal soiree for about three hours.”

 

Together, the children groaned in unison. Three hours before it got to the interesting part?!

 

This was going to be the most boring night ever.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“This is the most boring night ever….” Groaned Sombra as she collapsed to a chair next to Jesse, “…. Why did we agree to come here again?”

 

Jesse shrugged, scanning the crowd and feeling very out-of-place. “Support for Jack and Gabe… the chance to meet new people…. We were promised decent food… take yer pick.”

 

“…. You can call them Dad and Papi you know, they did adopt you.”

 

Jesse nodded in acknowledgement, but chose not to say anything…. It hadn’t been that long since the adoption was finalised, and he still felt… uncomfortable with referring to them as his parents.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Jesse scanned the room… only for his eyes to land on a familiar figure.

 

“What are the Shimada’s doin’ here?” he asked, straightening up at the sight of seeing Hanzo and Genji standing near their Father.

 

At the mention of the Shimada family, Sombra immediately brightened as her eyes locked onto Genji. “Who cares! Where there’s Genji, there’s fun!”

 

And with that, Jesse was alone once again.

 

Another half an hour passed before someone placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in his chair.

 

“I would have thought you’d be on the dance-floor like all the other students here…” chuckled Jack, …. Wooing some poor girl?”

 

“… What if I don’t like girls?”

 

Jack was silent for a few moments, before he took the seat by Jesse’s side. “Who is it?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Who do you like? Who’s making that grin I usually see disappear?”

 

Jesse shifted uncomfortably from side to side, until he finally gestured in the direction of the Shimada’s. “Hanzo… Hanzo Shimada.”

 

“…. You sure know how to pick them. Have you talked to him?”

 

“… He kissed me the other week.”

 

There was silence as Jack stared him, the older man’s mouth slightly open in shock.

 

“We were friends…” sighed Jesse, “… I was in the music room practicing and- “

 

“- He kissed you? What were you singing?”

 

As soon as Jesse told Jack the entire story, Jack beamed at him. “I can see it from Hanzo’s viewpoint now…. I can’t resist Gabe either when he starts speaking Spanish.”

 

Jack’s beam soon turned into a chuckle when Jesse flushed at the hidden meaning behind his words.

 

“S-so what should I do?”

 

“…. Well singing worked before. There’s no reason it shouldn’t work again.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Hanzo shook his head as he watched Genji messing about with the other teens from his school… it was such a formal event, and it was times like this that Hanzo wondered if Genji would ever had to behave sensibly… like he had to.

 

Resisting the urge to shuffle from side to side, Hanzo instead turned his attention to the stage, frowning when he saw someone familiar speaking to the conductor of the orchestra.

 

What was Jesse-

 

Before he could continue with the thought, the orchestra started up and Jesse was handed a microphone.

 

“You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive

 

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real

 

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you….”

 

At first, Jesse was clearly uncomfortable being up there, but when the music started to pick up, he started to get more into it, swaying from side to side and beaming.

 

The teenage girls who’d come to the event loved it…. And Hanzo would be lying if he said he didn’t.

 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the performance, clapping along as Jesse continued to sing.

 

“I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say….”

 

Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you.”

 

Whilst it wasn’t the full song, it was still enough to be enjoyable, and everyone cheered when the song came to an end.

 

Hanzo kept his eyes on the stage, chuckling as Jesse winked at him (well…. In his general direction). So involved was he, in Jesse’s performance, he missed the dark eyes that watched the silent interaction between the two teens…. and frowned.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Very impressive.”

 

So used to the silence on the balcony that over-looked the back-gardens of the hotel they were in, Jesse flinched violently at the familiar voice suddenly speaking up so close to his ear, spinning around to see Hanzo standing directly behind him. “P-p-pardon?”

 

A soft smirk on his face, Hanzo gestured towards the stage, “Your performance…. It was very impressive. I know that there were a lot of girls who were very interested in getting your number after it ended…. And yet, you are out here?”

 

“I… I ain’t that bothered by girls…. I thought you knew that.”

 

Now, it was Hanzo’s turn to flush, as he remembered the kiss he had bestowed upon Jesse not that long ago. “Ah… yes. My apologies.”

 

“For what?”

 

Hanzo simply raised his eyebrow, as though to say, ‘you know what’.

 

“You don’t need to say sorry…” Jesse tried to reassure him, getting to his feet and nervously running his fingers through his hair, “… I-I kind liked it to be honest.”

 

Silence.

 

“I-I mean, if you wanted to do it again I wouldn’t com- “

 

Hanzo stopped him in his tracks, pressing his lips against Jesse’s. When he pulled away, Jesse quickly grabbed his hand (as though to stop him from leaving again), confusion in his eyes.

 

“Why?” The younger teen asked, “Why me? I-I mean, you’re the son of one of the most powerful men in the whole of America, and I’m just a skinny nobody!”

 

“I am not my father. His fame is nothing to do with me and it never will be…” Hanzo sighed, keeping his eyes on Jesse, “… I am just a teenager standing in front of someone he… likes, asking for a chance to prove himself as a worthy boyfriend.”

 

Silence.

 

…. More silence.

 

Eventually, the silence got too much for Hanzo to handle and he briskly turned away, heading back into the main room before Jesse could even say anything. Before Jesse could even think about chasing after Hanzo, Gabe appeared in the doorway and frowned, “What are you doing out here?”

 

“I-I was just- “

 

“- Never mind, we need to get back inside. They’re about to announce who the new Strike Commander will be.”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, like we don’t know who they’re going to pick.”

 

“Ssssh niño…. “Gabe was clearly amused by Jesse’s lack of excitement, “… let’s at least try to act surprised, hmmm?”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“And your new Strike Commander is... Jack Morrison!”

 

Well… that was certainly a surprise.

 

Jesse, Sombra and Hana all glanced at each other in shock, before turning to their parents…. Who looked just as shocked as them.

 

Eventually, the loud applause from the rest of the crowd seemed to get through to Jack, and he nervously got to his feet and made his way over to the stage.

 

Gabe just watched, his face carefully neutral as he watched his husband receive the promotion that was once promised to him.

 

“Papi?”

 

Gabe barely glanced at Sombra, keeping his eyes on the stage as Jack started to give his acceptance speech… it sounded as though Jack had been planning for this moment for years.

 

No… he couldn’t think like that.

 

Jack was as surprised as he was by the announcement… wasn’t he?

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

 

Jesse curled up into a little ball under the covers, his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound of arguing.

 

There had been non-stop fighting since they got home that evening, and it didn’t show any signs of letting up soon.

 

Hana had indicated that she was going to be on one of her online games until everything settled down, and Sombra was… well, Jesse didn’t really want to know what Sombra was doing.

 

Desperately trying to turn his attention away from what was being said downstairs, Jesse thought about Hanzo and tried to think of a way he could fix his earlier mistake. He couldn’t let Hanzo think he didn’t like him like that.

 

He needed a plan.

 

Glancing around the room, his eyes fell on the large boards that he was mean to be working on for some science project… he honestly wasn’t paying that much attention.

 

He had the perfect plan.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Bang

 

Bang

 

Bang

 

Hanzo groaned under his breath as he glanced up from his book. He hadn’t been able to get to sleep, his mind plagued with memories of his moment with Jesse.

 

He should never have been so bold… not like that, not when he wasn’t sure about Jesse’s feelings for him.

 

Bang

 

Bang

 

Bang

 

“Alright, alright…” he muttered, “… I’m coming.”

 

He headed over to his window and drew back the curtains, peering outside in an attempt what was causing the noise. 

 

What he saw caused his eyes to widen in shock.

 

Down in the street, illuminated by the street lights, Jesse McCree was standing there. He seemed to be in his night-clothes (although the cowboy hat was still there), and he was carrying several large white placards.

 

As soon as he saw Hanzo in the window, Jesse beamed up at him and gestured towards the front door, silently encouraging Hanzo to come downstairs.

 

He didn’t want to, but Hanzo’s curiosity over-came him and he grabbed a jumper and headed down the stairs, avoiding tripping over the cats as he tried not to make any sound what-so-ever, least he wake his father and brother.

 

Cautiously, he opened the door and glared at Jesse, who was looking rather sheepish. “What do you want?”

 

Jesse simply smiled at him, holding one finger up near his lips in a silent gesture for Hanzo to remain silent, as he held up the large white boards.

 

I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.

 

Hanzo frowned as he read the writing on the cards, following along as Jesse moved them, one by one, to the side.

 

WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA….

 

…. JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO…

 

…BUT TO ME YOU ARE PERFECT.

 

Hanzo felt his cheeks grow warmer, knowing that they were turning bright red upon reading the kind words.

 

AND MY WASTED HEART WILL LOVE YOU…

 

… EVEN WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THIS.

 

The next slide made Hanzo chuckle. It contained the photo of a very old Japanese man, a scowl on the man’s face which reminded Hanzo of his own Father.

 

I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU…. The next slide read,

 

… I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT.

 

Without another word, Jesse collected all of his slides and backed away from the doorway, expecting Hanzo to simply close the front door and let him be.

 

Jesse ended up being surprised.

 

He heard footsteps come rushing up behind him, before someone grabbed him by the shoulder, twirling him around and pressing their lips to his.

 

“I really, really like you as well…. Jesse”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“- A broken right arm, punctured internal organs caused by broken ribs, a severe concussion, several lacerations and partial paralysis.”

 

Sojiro Shimada winced with every injury that the Doctor listed, his eyes focused on the still body that lay in the hospital bed.

 

“Partial paralysis… what are his chances of walking again?”

 

The doctor glanced up at the business man, a sympathetic look on his face. “Very slim I’m afraid… I’ve taken the liberty of hiring a physical therapist to help with the recovery, but it will be slow going.”

 

Sojiro simply nodded, “…. The police may want to speak with you at some point.”

 

“The police?”

 

“… It was not an accident, let us just say that.” Softly, Sojiro brushed Genji’s hair away from his forehead, “Keep an eye on him for me, and Doctor…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“… Do not let my other son into this room.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“He cannot be serious?”

 

Gabe nodded, keeping his expression neutral and his eyes focused on the paperwork. “Yep… Sojiro Shimada has filed an accusation against his own son, Hanzo Shimada, for the attempted murder of Genji Shimada.”

 

Pacing the room, Jack shook his head. “I can’t believe- they’re brothers! Why would Hanzo- “

 

“- you know as well as I do that Hanzo’s relationship with Genji has been strained for a while. Sojiro shows clear favouritism towards his youngest, it’s only natural that Hanzo would feel some resentment towards that!”

 

“But to try and kill him?!”

 

“People have killed for less.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jack took the seat opposite his husband, seating himself heavily as he sighed. “What does the evidence say?”

 

“… there is none.”

 

Jack frowned, “No evidence? I’ve seen the security cameras around that place, there must have been some footage of whoever pushed Genji down those stairs?”

 

“All the footage for that day is corrupted… for every single camera. Whoever did it, doesn’t want us to know who they are. Hanzo would have access to those systems, and he would know how to corrupt the files.”

 

“But- “

 

“- but nothing…” Gabe glared at his husband, “… Yes, there’s a possibility that Hanzo didn’t do it, but at the moment, I’m taking no chances. Hanzo is the prime suspect and that’s how it’s going to stay.”

 

“… and what are you going to tell Jesse?”

 

“Nothing… I imagine he’ll find out sooner or later. Rumours never stay rumours for very long around here.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

Slowly, Jesse made his way up to the roof of the Shimada home. Hanzo hadn’t been seen since the news of Genji’s accident, which could only mean that he was hiding in the house.

 

With Sojiro Shimada at the hospital, it was relatively easy to sneak inside the home…. Thank god.

 

The flat area of the roof was used as a makeshift garden, with several authentic Japanese plants. In the corner, seated next to some gorgeous red flowers, was the very person he’d come to see.

 

“.. I heard about Genji.” Jesse greeted, not even bothering to say hello… Hanzo probably knew he was here already.

 

“… Do you believe I did it as well?”

 

Jesse frowned, “Did what?”

 

There was silence for a few moments, before Hanzo turned to face his boyfriend, dried tear tracks evident on his face. “Everyone believes I was the one who caused Genjis’ accidents… do you as well?”

 

Well…. That explained why Papi practically ordered him not to come here.

 

“You love Genji…” he eventually sighed, “… I can’t believe you would ever hurt him like that, even if he annoyed you.”

 

“… Thank you…” Hanzo pushed himself to his feet and stumbled forwards, wrapping his arms around Jesse, “T-Thank you!”

 

Jesse was shocked for a few moments, before he returned the hug, slowly swaying from side to side in a soothing motion.

 

They stayed there until the sun set and the stars twinkled up above, with Jesse not saying a word as Hanzo sobbed into his chest.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“Where were you?”

 

Jesse didn’t even look over at his Papi, as he slowly made his way upstairs. “Out… why?”

 

“It’s family meal night, and you know it!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jesse twisted around and glared at the older man. “What’s the point? You’ve heard one argument, you’ve heard them all!”

 

“How dare y- “

 

Jesse turned away before Gabe could fully finish, whistling a jaunty tune in order to drown his Papi’s voice out.

 

“We’re not finished with this conversation Jesse! Where were you?!”

 

“I told you! Out!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Gabe seemed to come to a realisation in his head. “… You went to see Hanzo, didn’t you?!”

 

“And so what if I did?!” Jesse span around and glared at his Father, “He’s my boyfriend, I have every right to go and see him!”

 

“Not when he’s a suspect in an attempted murder case!”

 

Jesse growled in frustration, throwing his hands up into the air, “Hanzo wouldn’t try and kill his brother! That’s ridiculous!”

 

“Everyone knows they argued constantly! All it takes is one argument to turn nasty and that’s it! One almost dead brother!”

 

“So, if anyone has bad arguments and one of them dies, the other is the most likely suspect?!” Jesse scoffed, “I hope Dad doesn’t kick the bucket… I’ll be turning you in if he does.”

 

Leaving Gabe to sputter in indignation, Jesse stormed the rest of the way up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

Weeks later, Genji slowly stirred to life… only to cry out in pain.

 

“Mister Shimada! Mister Shimada, you must calm down!”

 

Genji ignored the unfamiliar voice, lashing out at whoever came close enough to touch him.

 

“Genji!” Now, this voice sounded familiar, “Calm down!”

 

Then, an elderly voice spoke up, “You are only distressing the poor child. Move aside and let Zenyatta through…. He has a calming influence and that is what Genji needs the most.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, broken only by Genjis’ whimpering… and then there was a cool hand on his bandaged forehead.

 

“It’s alright…” whispered another unfamiliar, but younger, voice, “… you don’t need to be afraid anymore. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

Somehow, the voice was soothing, and unconsciously, Genji felt his body start to relax.

 

But maybe that was the morphine.

 

When his body was relaxed enough, he slowly managed to open his eyes all the way, focusing on the young man who seemed to be directly above him.

 

“Tenshi?” he muttered in Japanese weakly, “Tenshi?”

 

The young man seemed to understand that little bit of Japanese, and flushed happily at the comparison that Genji was making. The young man was bald, wearing traditional monk clothing, with gorgeous grey eyes.

 

And he couldn’t believe he’d just called another boy gorgeous.

 

“Hello…” whispered the other boy, “… my name is Zenyatta.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You know…” Jesse winced as Natsu dug his claws into his legs, kneading furiously as he purred, “… I’ve always been more of a dog person myself.”

 

“They do not care…. They just like attention.” Hanzo was still depressed about the attack on his brother, not even reacting when Fuyu bumped his head against Hanzo’s hand, in a silent plea for attention.

 

Seeing that Hanzo was still upset (as was natural in this circumstance of course), Jesse shuffled over and wrapped an arm around the older teen’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

 

“We’ll find out who really did it…” he murmured, “… they can’t remain hidden for long.”

 

Hanzo shook his head, “The police, your parents, came to question me again today… apparently, all the security footage for the top of the stairs for that day has been erased… and I am the only one who could have done that, so I am clearly guilty.” He sighed, “My only saving grace is that Genji cannot remember who pushed him… I need to see him, but Father has banned me from the room.”

 

“Then we need to find out who did push your brother…. As soon as we find out, then you can come back to school.” Jesse sighed, “Then we can… actually be a real couple.”

 

Hanzo frowned, “A real couple?”

 

“You know! Holding hands as we walk through the corridors, finding dark corners to make out in…. flustered stammering when we try to ask each other to prom.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at his partner, “A bit early for prom, is it not?”

 

“Well…. Yeah. That doesn’t mean I can’t hope, right?”

 

As the cats continued to fuss and beg for attention, Hanzo suddenly turned to Jesse and grabbed his hand. “How would you do it then?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The prom… how would you ask me?”

 

“I-I-“Jesse stammered for a few seconds, before a flush appeared across his cheeks, making his freckles more prominent, “- It wouldn’t be big… maybe some of those Japanese flowers you like? And then I’d stare into your lovely eyes and- “

 

He stopped in his tracks, the flush on his cheeks deepening as he turned away, “- But that’s a bit corny, isn’t it.”

 

“… No.” Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s chin and encouraged Jesse to look at him, “I think it sounds perfect.”

 

Jesse beamed happily at this, “Really… and here I was thinking you’d prefer me to compose a full speech for you like in that Shakespeare play. You on the balcony and me on the ground.”

 

“Romeo and Juliet is not what I want to base this relationship off.”

 

“… Got it… no balcony speeches.” Jesse leaned over, and kissed Hanzo on the cheek, “And when we’re at the ball, we can dance until midnight

 

“That sounds perfect…” Hanzo suddenly frowned, “… are you sure we will be able to do that?”

 

“Trust me. Once this is all cleared up and they find who really did it, we’ll be able to dance together all we like!”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“Leave me alone.”

 

Zenyatta barely flinched as the figure on the bed growled at him, rolling his chair forwards so that he could place a gentle hand on the young man’s bandaged and broken back.

 

“I know these last couple of months have been hard for you…” the younger man whispered, “… but Mondatta is trying to help. These continuous exercises are going to help strengthen your- “

 

“- I don’t care.”

 

Zenyatta’s heart ached when he heard the defeated tone in Genji’s voice. It had been a harsh session yesterday, and Genji had become disheartened by the fact that he barely make two steps before collapsing to the ground.

 

“You can’t give up Genji… your brother will want to see you walk again.”

 

“My brother is apparently the one who tried to kill me…. That’s what everyone says.”

 

Genji hadn’t believed it at first…. Hanzo wouldn’t hurt him…. Hanzo would never hurt him.

 

But when everyone says it enough times, you’re bound to start believing it eventually.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“A beach wedding? Really Jamie?”

 

Jamie nodded eagerly, practically skipping down the science corridor, “I can imagine it now! Dancing on the sand, swaying side to side… I’ll even wash my hair!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jesse sighed. “You’ve never spoken to that kid before… how do you even know he’s gay. Or will want to go out with you?”

 

“I just do! Call it a sixth sense!”

 

Speaking of sixth senses…. This corridor was unusually deserted.

 

And then the explosion happened.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“BREAKING NEWS!”

 

Hanzo jumped at the loud announcement, glancing over at the television, turning his attention away from his school book. 

 

“SCHOOL EXPLOSION DESTROYS SCIENCE BLOCK! THIRTY-TWO CONFIRMED INJURED! FIFTEEN CONFIRMED DEAD!”

 

There was some shaky footage next, with several hundred-people screaming in fear and alarm. The school was in pieces and nobody seemed to know what to do… and then he saw the ambulance.

 

Whoever was being loaded onto the ambulance was hidden by a familiar figure standing over him. It was only when Gabe turned around, and Hanzo spotted the burnt and tattered cowboy’s hat in his hand, that he realised just who was in the ambulance.

 

He ran.

 

Grabbing his coat and keys, Hanzo headed out of the door just as a news reporter appeared on the screen.

 

“The explosion is suspected to be related to domestic terrorism. Two students, Jamison Fawkes and Jesse McCree have been reported as being seriously injured due to the explosion, as both were in the immediate area at the time.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

Jesse had been picking at his bandaged stump for almost half an hour now, staring listlessly at the bleached walls as the time ticked by.

 

Visiting hours were over, and he was starting to dwell on his thoughts… how could he ever expect to go anywhere in life if he only had one arm? No employer would want a one-armed employee, no matter how ‘equal rights’ they were.

 

An excuse would be made, and Jesse would have no job…. That was just how things would be.

 

And Jamie…. Oh god, poor Jamie.

 

He was startled out of these thoughts when he heard the door to his room creak open, and a familiar, shadowed figure slipped into the room.

 

“Leave me alone Hanzo….” he whispered, “… Please.”

 

“… After I came all this way and bribed a nurse to see you?”

 

Silence.

 

“Jamie’s going to be alright by the way… he lost his right arm and leg, but the prosthetic designs are already being drawn up… with Jamie’s input of course.”

 

Silence.

 

“Have your parents told you anything about what happened at the school?”

 

Jesse kept his attention on the wall, refusing to look Hanzo in the eyes. “Only that the blast seemed to come from the chemistry labs. Was anyone else hurt?”

 

“… You should not worry about- “

 

“I AM SICK OF PEOPLE TELLIN’ ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT BE WORRIED ABOUT!”

 

The sudden shift in mood, from apathetic to rage, clearly startled Hanzo as he took a step back. His eyes were wide in alarm as he straightened up. “Fifteen dead. Ten other students and five teachers. Over thirty were injured, but you and Jamie were the worst in that category.”

 

“Whoopee.”

 

“… It was not your fault Jesse.”

 

More silence.

 

“I know you want to be alone right now.”

 

Nod.

 

“Tough. After the incident with Genji, I wanted to be left alone, and you did not listen. Why should I listen now?”

 

“…. Because I don’t want you to see me like this.”

 

Hanzo was silent for a few moments, before shaking his head. “You are still Jesse, I fail to see the problem.”

 

Before Jesse could say anything else, there was the sound of footsteps heading up the corridor and the pair watched as Gabe and Jack raced past the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Jesse whispered, forgetting his anger and grief as curiosity took over.

 

“I do not know… bear with me for just a moment.”

 

Jesse didn’t argue, remaining silent as Hanzo crept towards the door and listened out for any hint as to what was going on.

 

The officers were speaking near the door of the room next door, which happened to belong to Jamie.

 

“You can’t be serious about this?” Jack hissed, “Jamie is a good kid, he’s never really been in any trouble apart from- “

 

“- apart from a few accidental, minor explosions during chemistry.” Gabe interrupted, “You know as well as I do that Jamie like explosions. What if he went a little too far? What if he decided he wanted to see something more than a tiny explosion caused by mixing harmless chemicals together?”

 

“… He wouldn’t do that. Jesse is his friend, he wouldn’t put Jesse through all this just because he was feeling a little curious!”

 

“We don’t know that!”

 

Quickly, Hanzo grasped what they were discussing…. And felt slightly sick because of it.

 

“What’s going on?” Jesse hissed from the bed, “What are they sayin’?”

 

Hanzo didn’t want to tell him… not when Jesse was so stressed already.

 

“Nothing…. It’s nothing at all.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“I hear the boys are finally getting their new limbs today…” Jack cautiously began, keeping his eye on his husband in order to gage his reaction, “… Jamie has decided to make his bright orange, and Jesse’s been entertaining the idea of having a skull- “

 

“- I don’t think Jamie set off the bomb.”

 

Jack frowned at Gabe’s interruption, “Isn’t… isn’t that a good thing?”

 

Silence.

 

“Gabe?”

 

Gabe shook his head, before turning his attention to Jack. “Jamie wouldn’t have had access to something that could cause that much damage… but we know someone who would have.”

 

“… Who?”

 

Gabe just stared at him, until Jack came to a realisation. “Jesse?! You’re actually accusing Jesse?!”

 

Before Jack could protest any further, Gabe launched into an explanation as to his thought process behind the accusation. “Jesse was with the Deadlock gang since he was a kid. They were behind over a dozen robberies, ones that used explosives exactly like the one used at the school. The same power behind them as well.”

 

“So….” Jack frowned, “… you think Jesse still has connections with the Deadlock gang? Even though we imprisoned the rest of the gang?!”

 

“All except one! And that’s Jesse!” Gabe frowned, “If he wanted to do the maximum damage to our community, then killing a bunch of kids and teenagers is the right way to do it! He pretends to fit in, before attacking!”

 

“Gabriel, this is ridiculous!”

 

As the pair continued to argue, they were unaware of two eavesdroppers in the room next door.

 

“Jesse couldn’t have done it!” Hana hissed under her breath, clearly agreeing with Jack.

 

Sombra, however, had a different opinion. “He was a criminal once…. He could do it again easily!”

 

“But he got hurt as well!”

 

“To gain sympathy!” Sombra cursed in Spanish under her breath, “Papi’s right…. Jesse seems like the most likely suspect.”

 

“… He’s our brother Sombra.”

 

“No… he’s a stranger.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Sombra didn’t remain quiet.

 

It didn’t take long for the rumours of Jesse’s involvement in the bombing to spread throughout the town.

 

When the nurses dropped off his meals, they were colder than usual, barely saying anything more than “Hello” and “Eat it all up.”

 

The visitors that he had dwindled down, until it was only Hanzo, Jack and Hana visiting.

 

Jesse had asked about that at first, asking why Gabe and Sombra weren’t with them, and when Jack and Hana remained silent, he knew there was something wrong.

 

It didn’t take long for him to figure it out.

 

“They believe it was me...” he whispered, shock evident in his face, “… they actually believe I set the bomb?!”

 

Hana winced, not saying a word, even as Jack leant forwards and grabbed Jesse’s remaining hand. “It’s not what you think…” the older man tried to explain, “… Gabe is just examining all lines of enquiry. You’ll be cleared before you know it.”

 

“If it’s just something he has to investigate, then why hasn’t he visited me? Why hasn’t Sombra visited me?!”

 

Jack had no answer for that.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

 

Hanzo winced, “…Knew about what?”

 

Shooting up into a seated position, Jesse glared at his boyfriend, “The police now suspect me of setting off the bomb! Everyone in this fucking town knows it, and everyone in this fucking town is treating me like shit because of it…. Even Papi.”

 

“I-I-I…” Hanzo took his usual seat by Jesse’s bed, “… I did not want to say anything.”

 

“Great, thank you very much!” Throwing himself back down onto the bed, Jesse groaned, “I suppose the whole school knows as well?”

 

“There… there have been rumours, yes.”

 

Jesse threw his hand up in the air, “Great! My day can’t get any better! Suspected of terrorism and murder by everyone I thought cared about me!”

 

“I do not believe in those rumours!” Hanzo cried out, “You believed I was innocent with Genji, and I believe you now!”

 

That was a little bit too loud.

 

From down the corridor, the pair heard footsteps walking closer, probably the nurse that was on duty.

 

“I do not want to leave you…” Hanzo whispered desperately, “… when are you getting out of here?”

 

“Tomorrow evening… if they don’t throw me in prison straight away.”

 

“There is not going to- “

 

Suddenly the footsteps came to a stop, prompting Hanzo to dive under the bed, as the door slid open.

 

“Lights out.” The nurse grunted at Jesse, “Time to stop talking.”

 

The door slammed shut, and Hanzo slid out. “I see what you mean about people not liking you… she was very rude.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “Oh no, she’s never liked me… I don’t think she likes people to be honest. You’d better get out of here before she comes back.”

 

Leaning over, Hanzo kissed Jesse on the cheek, before heading towards the window. Jesse’s room was on the first floor, so it would be easy to sneak out. Before heading out the window, he turned back to his boyfriend and gave him a reassuring smile. “It will be over soon, you know this, right?”

 

“Yeah… whatever you say darlin’. Whatever you say.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

It didn’t get any easier.

 

He’d been home for almost a month now… but nothing improved. Gabe and Sombra still treated him like he was the scum of the earth, with Gabe often making thinly veiled threats about prison and Jesse’s prior connections to Deadlock.

 

Jesse couldn’t take it anymore. His bag was packed and his pocket money for buses and taxis all ready. Now all he had to do was sneak out.

 

“Jesse?”

 

Jesse paused, already halfway out of the window, his leg hovering in mid-air, his eyes wide in shock.

 

Ever since the rumours had started, Gabe and Sombra had taken to practically ignoring him…. Causing him to be upset. Therefore, because Jesse was upset, Jack and Hana were giving him space, so no-one had entered his room in weeks.

 

And now Hanzo was standing there…. Frowning at him.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Glancing between the outside world and Hanzo, Jesse eventually eased himself back inside, going to sit on his bed. “… I can’t stay here.” He whispered, “… not when everyone thinks I’m some sort of domestic terrorist.”

 

“And you believe that running away will help? Because it will not.”

 

“What do you want me to do Hanzo?!” Jesse snarled through gritted teeth, “Stay here until the police decide to charge me?! Because they need to blame someone, and now that they can’t blame Jamie, I’m the easy target!”

 

“… There is nothing connecting you to the crime.”

 

“I have gang connections. That’s all they really need.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t seem to bring himself to disagree with that, turning his head away slightly as he wearily sighed.

 

“Unless you have some magic bit of proof that’s going to completely exonerate me, then you need to let me go!” continued Jesse, trying not to raise his voice too loud in case someone else in the house heard.

 

Hanzo had no such compunctions, “And what if I do not want you leave me?! What if I want you to fight this?!”

 

“We can’t fight this! Don’t you get it?” Jesse turned away and sighed, “I won’t stay here and get arrested for something I didn’t do.”

 

“Running away will only make you look guiltier!”

 

“Then let them think I’m guilty! Better than them thinking that as I rot in prison!”

 

Again, Hanzo couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jesse headed back to the window and started to edge back out of it. “I’m sorry Hanzo, but I can’t stay here.”

 

Pulling himself out of the window, using loose bricks as footholds and the pipes to grip onto, Jesse prepared to head down to the ground and make a run for it, before anyone could come and arrest him.

 

He wasn’t prepared for Hanzo to grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss, practically pulling him back through the window in an attempt to get him closer.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Jesse stared at Hanzo in shock. Before he could say anything, Hanzo sighed. “Stay… please.”

 

“… I can’t Hanzo. Please don’t make me.”

 

“Not even if I told you I loved you?!”

 

Jesse almost lost his grip at this point, “W-what?!”

 

“I. Love. You!” Hanzo then took a deep breath, “And I want to marry you.”

 

Hanzo actually had to catch Jesse at this point, as he really did lose his grip due to shock. Once Jesse regained his grip, he focused on Hanzo.

 

“Y-You what?”

 

“I would like to marry you.”

 

“… Now?”

 

Hanzo frowned and shook his head, “We are too young…. How about when you get back. As an incentive.”

 

“… You’ll marry me only if I come back? Seriously?”

 

“I have never been more serious…. If you need to leave, then go. But if you do not come back, then I will not marry you.”

 

There was a tense silence, before Jesse nodded wearily. “Alright… it’s a deal.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hanzo glanced around, before pulling a necklace out of his jacket, and removing it from around his neck. “Take it…” he whispered, “…. You can give it back to me when you come home.”

 

In awe, Jesse gently took the necklace, running the soft leather of the cord through his fingers. The cord was threaded through an ornate ring, with diamonds interwoven into the golden/silver band. 

 

“It was my Mother’s…” Hanzo sighed, watching as Jesse placed it around his own neck, “… Father didn’t want me to have it, but as he was burning everything else that she owned, I felt the need to save this one piece of her.”

 

Jesse nodded in understanding, “… I’ll come back.” He eventually whispered, “I promise.”

 

“Do you? Truly? Or are you merely saying this in order to get away?”

 

“…. Pinky promise.”

 

Hanzo smiled at the childish way Jesse was grinning at him, before wrapping his pinky around Jesse’s own pinky. “Alright…” he whispered, “… I believe you. Come home soon.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

With one final kiss, Jesse lowered himself fully to the ground, and raced off into the distance, not even pausing to wave at Hanzo.

 

Even after Jesse had long vanished into the distance, Hanzo found himself unable to move away from the window.

 

They would see each again soon…. He was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

Hanzo couldn’t believe he was getting married tomorrow.

 

Not by choice of course.

 

No, he had always intended to keep the promise he’d made all those years ago… the absence of the ring around his neck reminded him of this very promise every single day.

 

But the sub-division of Talon, Doomfist Corporation, had grown in power and Sojiro didn’t want to let an opportunity pass him by. Whilst his reaction to hearing of Hanzo’s sexuality had been largely negative at first, knowing that Mister Ogundimu shared the same preferences had given Sojiro a ‘wonderful’ idea.

 

Well, wonderful to him anyway.

 

He would accept Hanzo’s way of life, but Hanzo had to marry Mister Ogundimu in order to bring the two companies together.

 

It sucked…. But Hanzo had very little choice in the matter, and arguing against his Father would only bring more problems.

 

He needed a diplomatic way out of this.

 

Which is why he was in the local park, desperately thinking of a solution. Zenyatta and Genji often came to this garden to meditate, and recommended it. Neither of them agreed with Sojiro’s decision to have Hanzo married off, but they couldn’t vocalise this in front of the older man.

 

The park contained rows upon rows of flowers, and the soothing sounds of bees buzzing past and children playing in the playground towards the centre of the park lulled Hanzo into a state of meditation.

 

Until he heard the man.

 

“Peacekeeper, stay!”

 

Hanzo’s eyes flew open and he span around, desperately searching for the owner of the voice…. It couldn’t be…. Not after all these years.

 

Why would Jesse come back now?

 

As he glanced around frantically, Hanzo couldn’t help but sigh. No cowboy hats, no horrendous checked shirts, no spurs on cowboy boots…. No Jesse. 

 

With the sun high in the sky, Hanzo took a seat on the grass near the park pond.

 

Him and Jesse used to sneak out and come to this pond all the time, usually in the dead of night when the stars were glittering in the night sky. Jesse used to try and encourage him to dance, or dip his feet in the freezing water, often doing these things himself as encouragement.

 

Jesse’s face when his bare feet touched the icy water, soon dissuaded Hanzo from doing anything like that.

 

Was Jesse still the same person he used to be, Hanzo wondered to himself…. Or was he off in the jungles somewhere, admiring the scenery? Maybe in India or Egypt?

 

Hanzo quickly shook himself out of the daydream, knowing that the more he thought about Jesse, the harder it would be in order to get through this wedding.

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo!” 

 

Hanzo twisted around to see his brother limping towards him, pushing Zenyatta along with him. Genji had come on in leaps and bounds since his accident, but Hanzo still felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the stiffness in his brother’s movements and the scars on his face.

 

Genji might not believe that his brother had pushed him down the stairs, but it didn’t stop Hanzo from feeling guilty over what his brother had become… even if he was happily married now.

 

“I love this place.” Zenyatta said serenely, “Do you remember our wedding reception Genji?”

 

“Here, with all those lit lanterns floating up…” Genji leant over and kissed his husband on the cheek, “… how could I forget. But why are you- “

 

“- You should be married to someone who appreciates you.” Zenyatta interrupted, addressing Hanzo this time, “Someone who you’ll have happy memories with. Can you honestly say this will happen with your current fiancé?”

 

Silence.

 

“He’s right brother.” Genji spoke up, “Father can’t do this! He can’t force you to- “

 

“- Yes, he can.” Hanzo sighed, “He’s my Father and he dictates exactly who I marry.”

 

“But what if Jesse- “

 

“- Jesse is not coming back…. And even if he did, it would be too late.” Hanzo got to his feet and turned to face the exit of the pond, “I am getting married tomorrow, and there is nothing anyone can do to change that.”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“Sombra?” Gabe slowly opened the door to his daughter’s room, frowning when she slapped her laptop shut and spun around to glare at him.

 

“Papi! Ever heard of knocking?!”

 

“Sorry, sorry…” Gabe slowly entered her room, and glanced around, “… I was wondering if you were coming to the wedding tomorrow? I know you and the older Shimada brother haven’t exactly talked, but as me, Jack and Hana are going… we don’t want you to be left behind.”

 

Beaming up at her Papi, Sombra chuckled to herself. “Papi, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

As soon as her Papi left, Sombra lifted the lid of her laptop up again and smiled apologetically at the person on the other end of the video chat. “Sorry about that…” she muttered, “…. I didn’t want Papi to see you. Not yet anyway.”

 

Listening at the reply through her earphones, Sombra smirked. “I know you don’t really want to see him either… I have the video prepared, exactly how you want it… yeah, it was easy getting the rest of the evidence… I know, I wouldn’t have believed it either… Sí, Sí, Sí, I know I didn’t believe you until you sent me that phone conversation.”

 

At this reminder, she sighed, burying her face into her hands, “Have I said I was sorry about that yet…. Multiple times, huh?” She chuckled, “Fair enough… any particular time you want this gold-mine playing?”

 

She beamed at the reply, “Perfecto! You have the best timing.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Come on darlin’!”

 

Hanzo watched as Jesse ran on ahead, peering back at him and laughing as he raced off into the distance.

 

A little too far.

 

“Jesse!” Hanzo tried to catch up, only for the distance between them to grow larger and larger, “Jesse, wait!”

 

“Come on Hanzo! Catch me!”

 

“Jesse!”

 

In a desperate attempt to try and catch his teenage love, Hanzo lunged forwards… only to fall off the edge of a very large cliff.

 

“JESSE!”

 

He landed in a pile of cowboy hats, stunned momentarily as the walls seem to close in all around him. With the ever-encroaching darkness, all Hanzo could hear was a loud, booming voice that echoed throughout his make-shift prison.

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“No…” he mumbled, clasping his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt not to hear the words, “… please, I do not want to hear it!”

 

“Don’t you wanna get married darlin’?” Jesse’s voice taunted, “We could be so happy!”

 

Hanzo shook his head, “I know, but it is too late! I have to marry Mister Ogundimu! I have no choice!”

 

“Liar!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!”

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

Hanzo shot up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat as he ran his fingers through his long hair. “Kuso…” he muttered under his breath, “… Kuso!”

 

“Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo’s attention darted towards his bedroom’s door, wincing as he realised exactly where he was.

 

Back in his old bedroom…. Where he would get ready for his wedding day.

 

In the doorway, his Father stared at him in concern, arms folded, and brow furrowed. “Are you alright my son?”

 

“H-hai, I was just- “

 

“- regretting that you agreed to this marriage?”

 

Hanzo glanced at his Father in shock, before nodding, wincing as his Father’s frown deepened.

 

“You cannot back out Hanzo. This is for our companies benefit…” He walked to Hanzo’s side and placed a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder, “… I’m sure you will find happiness with him, even if you don’t think so now.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Sojiro walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, completely missing the crestfallen expression on his son’s face.

 

“I am glad one of us thinks so.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“Should anyone here present know of any reason, that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

Hanzo desperately wanted to speak up, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for the ceremony to stop. He could see that his brother and friends from high school wanted to do exactly the same, but Sojiro seemed to have prepared for this, placing guards everywhere.

 

It all seemed hopeless…. Until the screen dropped down behind the priest, shielding the altar from view.

 

“What- “the priest began, spinning around and taking a step back as the screen suddenly lit up and a familiar staircase appeared on it…. With a familiar looking teenager at the top of them.

 

“This is the footage from our home!” Sojiro exclaimed, shooting to his feet, as he stared at the footage of a much younger Genji, “But t-they weren’t available! The camera was corrupted for the entire day! We checked!”

 

Young Genji on the screen was engrossed in whatever was on his phone, standing at the top of the stairs as he answered a text, or browsed the internet, before heading down the stairs. Just as he placed one foot on the step, an unfamiliar man snuck out of the room behind him and pushed the teen.

 

Everyone flinched when they heard Genji scream in fear and pain over the church speakers, the noise echoing all over the building. Thankfully, before anything too graphic could be shown, the footage paused, and a computer animated, red circle was drawn around the attacker.

 

Words then flashed across the screen.

 

LARGE AMOUNTS OF MONEY WAS PAID INTO THIS MANS ACCOUNT FOR THIS JOB…. AND THE SENDER WAS AFFILIATED WITH DOOMFIST CORPORATIONS.

 

Almost immediately, everyone in the church started whispering and muttering, as more words appeared on the screen.

 

DOESN’T LOOK LIKE HANZO, DOES IT?

 

A reference to the way everyone treated Hanzo all those years ago, believing that he was the one responsible for Genji’s accident…. The person who obtained this footage must have been around to witness the aftermath of this entire event.

 

As for Hanzo himself, he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen… through one simple video, his name was cleared.

 

The image on the screen then changed to reveal the school… specifically, in the section of the school that was destroyed by the bomb

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo noticed how Mako pulled Jamie closer, the skinny Australian having started to shudder with the memory of the bombing. He and Jesse had both lost limbs to this explosion, and for a long time, the police blamed Jamie…. Especially as the young man had a taste for explosive things.

 

Jesse was also blamed, which led to the man leaving in the first place.

 

Many lives were ruined because of this attack and no evidence had been directly linked to any one person…. Until now it seemed.

 

On the footage, the same figure who had pushed Genji was sneaking into the science section of the school, a large coat on his person. Upon taking the coat off, it was clear to see that he was wearing a vest, made up of a powerful bomb.

 

He stood in the corner of the room…. And then pressed the ignition button.

 

The camera then went white, as black text appeared across the screen. 

 

FUNDS WERE SENT TO THIS MAN’S PARTNER AND CHILDREN, ALSO FROM SOMEONE AFFILIATED WITH DOOMFIST CORPORATIONS. 

 

A brief pause before;

 

A LOT OF BLAME WAS PLACED ON TWO TEENS FOR THIS ATTACK… I BET THOSE PEOPLE MUST FEEL PRETTY STUPID RIGHT NOW.

 

Almost everyone in the church flushed, but one person stood out above the rest of them. Gabriel Reyes had his face buried in his hands, audibly groaning as he came to the realisation that he’d been so angry with Jesse over nothing.

 

When it was first revealed that Jesse was a suspect in the school bombing, he’d focused on Jesse’s past and shunned the young teen, pushing him away until the investigation was complete.

 

And Jesse was innocent the whole time.

 

However, whilst the majority of the audience were feeling guilty over the blame they had placed on the innocent teens, many were also casting suspicious glances over at Mister Ogundimu…. Who was furious.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” he bellowed, taking a step back and staring at the screen, “Reveal yourself! You have no proof to back up these accusations!”

 

Second after he said that, files popped up on the screen. On closer expression, it was clear that they were bank account statements. The name of the recipient was blanked out, but substantial amounts were transferred to the account from, what was obviously, a member of Doomfist Coorporation.

 

In fact, was that….

 

The crowd gathered together in the church all gasped when they saw whose name was attached to the Doomfist account. 

 

Mister Akande Ogundimu.

 

“I-It’s not true!” Akande desperately blurted out, backing away from the screen and the crowd, that were getting angrier and angrier, “I swear! It’s not true!”

 

He turned to Sojiro in an attempt to re-gain his favour… but the older man’s face was stony, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the man who would have married his oldest son…. The key word being ‘would’.

 

Before Akande could protest further, the speakers within the church crackled as a familiar voice echoed through them.

 

//You have your orders… \\\ Akande said, clearly speaking to someone on the phone… a conversation that took place many years ago by the sounds of it, //.... Jesse McCree has to be taken out. Do everything you can to get rid of him. \\\

 

//But Sir, how do I- \\\

 

///Get creative! Either kill him yourself, or make sure he’s forced to leave Overwatch for good! \\\

 

//But- \\\

 

//- Look. \\\ Akande’s voice was a lot more soothing now, // If you don’t feel up to killing him, then I’ll think of a plan for you. \\\

 

///A-And my family? \\\

 

//They’ll be taken of. Don’t you worry about that. \\\

 

The speakers crackled once again, and everything fell silent… well, except the outrage coming from the crowd in the church as several members of the local law-enforcement started to get up, probably to try and arrest Akande.

 

Much to their surprise, Akande didn’t try and defend himself any further… instead, he growled and tensed up, moving into an attack position. His fist was tightly clenched as he prepared to attack the oncoming officers.

 

They weren’t the first to attack however.

 

“YOU BASTARD!” Hana screamed, practically leaping over a protesting Jack to try and get to the business man. “BASTARD!”

 

Everyone else seemed to agree with the sentiment, all jeering and sneering at Akande as they started to file out of the pews themselves.

 

Hanzo felt as though he couldn’t breathe, staring at the larger man who he was seconds away from marrying.

 

“Why?” he whispered, the quiet question echoing around the church as though he had shouted it from the top of his lungs, “Why did you do this?”

 

There was silence for a few moments, before Akande smirked at Hanzo. “Money… why else would I even agree to this deal?! With your Father’s company behind me, I could have been unstoppable…” He paused, turning his attention to the screen, “… never mind though.”

 

He tensed up, before striking out at the person closest to him…. Which happened to be Hana.

 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion… Akande’s fist flying towards Hana, whose smirk was slowly disappearing. Everyone racing forwards to try and stop the attack.

 

And then the dog arrived.

 

“PEACEKEEPER! ATTACK!”

 

A large dog, which looked like it might be a German Shepard, darted through the crowd and leapt at Akande, a low growl echoing throughout the room as it latched onto Akande’s arm.

 

“AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!” Akande screamed, trying to drag his arm out of the dog’s mouth, as blood oozed out of the wounds, staining the dogs’ teeth, “GET IT OFF!”

 

Nobody moved… in fact, the majority of them weren’t even paying attention to Akande’s plight.

 

They were focused on the young man standing at the back of the church, a lit cigar in his mouth and a familiar cowboy hat on his head.

 

“A’right Peacekeeper…” Jesse chuckled, blowing a plume of smoke into the air, “… I think he’s had enough. OFF!”

 

The large dog shook the arm once more, before dropping it and trotting back over to his owner, tail wagging happily as though he was thrilled at having maimed another human being.

 

On the floor, Akande glared up at the cowboy. “How dare you…” he hissed, “… how dare you come back here and- “

 

“- humiliate you. Expose you for who you really are?” Jesse chuckled, tipping his hat at Akande, “… I can honestly say that it was my pleasure.”

 

“How?!”

 

Jesse held out one arm, laughing as a familiar teenage girl shot into the empty space and accepted his one-armed hug. “Let’s just say it pays to have a hacker sister.”

 

“It was a pleasure to expose you for the rat you are…” Sombra waggled her fingers at Akande, a wicked smirk on her face, “… and you really need to delete your history more often you naughty boy! My innocent eyes!”

 

“You’ve never been innocent.” Jesse chuckled, “And what are those nails?”

 

Sombra beamed up at him, going onto her tiptoes and tapping a perfectly manicured fingernail against his nose. “Boop!”

 

“… Cute.”

 

Finally, the pair seemed to realise that everyone else in the room was silent… and staring at them. Before they could say anything, Gabe stepped forwards, his eyes never leaving Jesse.

 

“… How?” he eventually whispered, his hand reaching up as though he wanted to touch Jesse, before it fell back to his side once again, “… how did you find out about all this, about Akande?!”

 

Silence.

 

“Jesse…” Gabe took a deep shuddering breath, “… Jesse, I am so sorry a-a-about everything. I never meant to kick you out of town, I-I never meant to shun you, I- “

 

“- But you did!” Jesse blurted out, “You did shun me! Almost everyone shunned me!” He turned away in frustration, “You took me away from the Deadlock gang and gave me a family… and then, when the police started suspecting me, you started suspecting me! You treated me like I was that no good kid who spat at Jack and swore at you… like I’d already been convicted, and you were just waiting until I got locked up again!”

 

“Jesse- “

 

Jesse simply shook his head, holding up a hand to stop Gabe in his tracks. “… We can talk about this later.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB, throwing it over to his Papi, “All the evidence you need to convict him is on that USB drive... everything, including bank transactions, videos and voicemails.”

 

“Jesse please – “

 

Turning away, Jesse moved as though to leave, ignoring how his friends and family all protested…. But one voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Jesse.”

 

Hanzo casually stepped over Akande’s groaning body, his eyes firmly focused on Jesse’s back as he stepped closer.

 

“… Do not leave.” He quietly begged, “… Not after all this time, not after I have already had to watch you leave.”

 

Silence.

 

“… Do you not remember what you promised me when you left all those years ago?”

 

Jesse just nodded, slowly turning back around and pulling something out of his shirt. Whilst the cord of the pendent was slightly frayed, the ornate ring was still in perfect condition, with every diamond in place and the golden/silver band sparkling in the light.

 

“Of course, I remember…” Jesse sighed, still refusing to look Hanzo in the eye, “… but that was about five years ago. I can’t expect you to still want to marry me.”

 

Standing in front of Jesse, Hanzo gently took a hold of the cowboy’s chin and raised it slightly, so that Jesse was looking him in the eye, and not at the ground. “I did not give you that ring, only to reject you years later… I have wanted to marry you for years!”

 

Hanzo took a deep breath, before encouraging Jesse to look at their friends. “At Genji and Zenyatta’s wedding, all I could think about was you… Genji would have loved to have you as his best man, he could talk of nothing else…. When Jamie and Mako got engaged, all I could think about, was what it would have been like if we had an engagement party, instead of rushed promises.”

 

He took another, shuddering breath, “I have wanted nothing more, than to marry you…. Nothing more!”

 

Not wanting to show Jesse that he was a little bit stressed out due to the events of the day, Hanzo turned away.

 

A tense silence filled the church, before Jesse cleared his throat and nervously spoke up. “I’m sorry…” he sighed, “… I never wanted to leave for so long…. But I knew I wouldn’t be able to come back if everyone still believed I’d set that bomb.”

 

“I understand that… It is your lack of faith in me that I am upset with.” Growled Hanzo, spinning back around, “I do not care if it took ten years for you to come back! I would have waited ten or twenty or thirty years for you to come back! No matter how long it took, I would have waited, and I would have fulfilled our promise!”

 

“Even if- “

 

“- No matter what my Father said or did!”

 

Sojiro didn’t seem very happy to hear that, but wisely chose not to say… especially as he had almost married his son to a now-confirmed domestic terrorist.

 

Speaking of which;

 

Sojiro took out his phone and dialled in the number of his personal assistant, “I need you to cancel the deal with Doomfist Corporation…. Yes, I believe it is in progress, but call up the accountants and get it cancelled as soon as possible…. Yes, the wedding is off…. Get the lawyers prepared as well please.”

 

He glanced down at Akande, still listening to his assistant on the other end.

 

“Yes… immediately.”

 

As his assistant hung up, promising to put these changes through, Sojiro turned his attention back to Hanzo and Jesse just in time to see his son pull Jesse’s face closer to his own and kiss him on the lips (and promptly flicking Genji off when the younger man wolf-whistled).

 

“Hmmmm… maybe I can persuade the owners to move this wedding to another day without loosing the deposit…. And for a different partner.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas, dannidoria and Syf the Noodle Dragon from the Mcbigbang discord, who have had to deal with poor grammar and my horrendous attempt to write accents.
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thank you to the artist paired with me, MysteryGG who has done this wonderful piece of work: http://moosterygg.tumblr.com/post/172417333168/ey-this-is-my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-had-a

“I thought I would find you out here.”

 

Jesse yelped slightly, spinning around and smiling sheepishly at the sight of Hanzo smirking at him. “Well…” he stammered, “… It was our favourite hang-out, by the pond… we were so wild weren’t we.”

 

“Regular party animals…” Hanzo chuckled, “… I believe that is what they were referred as?”

 

“Probably still are… I’m a bit past all that myself. Old age and all that…. The days of dancing are way past me.” 

 

“…. Not for all dancing I hope.”

 

Jesse frowned in confusion, tilting his head to one side like a curious puppy. “Huh?”

 

Holding out his hand, Hanzo gently encouraged Jesse to take it with a smile. “We never did get to have that prom dance, did we?”

 

“Hmmmm… who did you go to prom with by the way?”

 

“Jesse- “

 

“- I was just asking!”

 

Hanzo shook his head and chuckled, “I did not go to prom. I decided to stay at home… and feel sorry for myself.”

 

“Oh…” Jesse pulled his old boyfriend closer, a sheepish look on his face, “… I’m sorry darlin’. If it makes you feel any better, I was doing the exact same thing in a hotel room… with piss poor whiskey at that.”

 

There was no reply as Hanzo started to hum, swaying softly from side to side and silently encouraging Jesse to do the same.

 

“Ummmm, Hanzo. What are you- “

 

“- Sssh.” Hanzo smiled up at him and twirled him around, “Can we just forget about the past for a few moments?”

 

“Well, in that case…” Jesse pulled away and bowed, “… may I have the pleasure of this dance Mister Shimida?”

 

Hanzo pretended to think about it, before he took Jesse’s hand and placed the other one on the cowboy’s waist. “I would be delighted.”

 

The pair twirled around the pond, using the light of the moon to guide their steps… really it was no surprise that Jesse slipped slightly, almost falling into the pond and taking Hanzo with him.

 

“It is good to see you have not changed much!” chuckled Hanzo in surprise, easily helping Jesse regain his balance, “You never were very good at dancing.”

 

Jesse couldn’t disagree with that, his face flushing in embarrassment. “Thanks, darlin’…. If it helps, I’ve improved on other things?”

 

“Oh?” Hanzo pulled him closer, one eyebrow raised, “Any chance of a sneak preview of these new skills.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“I insist.”


End file.
